Gems of High Price
by Ms. Jane Doe
Summary: It's fifth year and a new student arrives, but she's not like the others. Non-human, the mysterious new girl quickly catches the attention of the powers that be, most of it negative. Can the friends she's gained overcome their prejudices to protect her life or will silly labels such as House and species lead to her demise? OC. DMxHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Are you ready to go, my love?" Mother asked as I held her hand, watching as the sparkling life I loved so much slowly ebbed from her eyes. "Are all your things packed and ready to go?"

"Yes, Mother. I am well-prepared." I assured her, holding her cold, frail hand. She smiled at me gently, a tired look.

"Of course you are. You're such a good girl, dear. Try not to bother your father. He's never been quite the same as we were, but he's been even worse since his memory was taken." she reminded me.

"I know, Mother. I will be as good to him as I know how." I promised, realising how soon the end would be.

"You're a bit too good in general, sweet. Don't forget to have some fun. After all, it isn't every day a girl like you gets invited to such a school." she said. She closed her eyes for a moment, her face white with pain, before opening them again, her skin glistening with perspiration. She smiled softly. "I love you, my dove."

"I love you too, Mother."

...

"Harry, look! Isn't that Lockhart?" Ron asked quietly, gesturing toward the platform. I spared a glance in the direction he indicated and shrugged.

"I don't know, Ron. Why don't you focus on helping me get our things onto the train instead of looking for trouble?" I grumbled, turning back toward the chest that was threatening to topple on me. Ron half-heartedly helped me, still glancing over his shoulder toward the platform. "Ron!"

"Sorry, Harry." he mumbled, turning his attention more fully to the task at hand. By the time everything was secure, the man who may have been Lockhart was gone. I led Ron to the cabin I knew Ginny and Hermione had likely claimed and sat down inside.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Ron. You two have just barely got everything in order before the train's set to depart, as usual." Hermione greeted with a roll of her eyes. "Some things never change."

"Ronald Weasley, have you torn your scarf again? Have you any idea how much work it takes Mother to make them?" Ginny chastised as Ron turned red. Ginny prepared to go into full lecture mode, but stopped at a quiet knock on the door.

"Excuse me. May I have one of these seats?" a cool voice asked. I looked up to spot a girl I'd never seen before. I stared at her blankly, taking in her appearance. She was blonde, her hair a lovely gold that spoke of honey and sunrise, with eyes the colour of a summer sky. She was rather pale, with prominent cheekbones that seemed only to add to the ethereal air about her. Indeed, she seemed to be resting on the very edge of human, her features skirting the edge of natural in a way that invariable attracted the eyes.

"Feel free." Hermione said, breaking me from my trance. A glance at Ron showed me I wasn't the only one that had temporarily forgot his surroundings.

"Thank you." the girl replied, taking the seat closest to the door. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear to reveal that it was slightly pointed, furthering the use of the term 'human' in regards to her appearance. _I bet she's a Veela, with how beautiful she is_. The girl sat quietly, her head down as she read the leather-bound manuscript in her thin gloved hands.

"Are you new to the school, Miss…?" Ginny asked, her voice as friendly as possible.

"Yes, I am new to the school. My name is Jemma Galen." the girl said, hardly looking up from her book. After a moment, she looked up with a frown. "That was not good etiquette. My apologies. Who are you?"

"I'm Ginny. This is my brother, Ron, and my friends, Harry and Hermione. We're pleased to meet you." Ginny said cordially, forgiving the girl's strangeness instantly.

"The pleasure is mutual." she murmured, turning her attention back to her book. I looked over at Ginny to see that she was just as confused as I was. _What kind of bird is she, anyway?_

...

"Would you care to follow me, Miss Galen?" the Potions Master, Snape, droned as he saw me reading by the doorway to the main hall. I closed my book.

"Of course, Professor Severus Snape." I replied, unaffected by the demeaning black eyes that watched me. He turned around in a flurry of robes and hurried off. I kept pace easily, my tall stride easily matching his.

"Please wait here while I inform the Headmaster of your arrival." the man droned, motioning toward a table at the front of the Great Hall. I sat down quietly, already reading again. Only the perception instilled in me from years of training made me look up when I was to be introduced and Sorted. My mind still in my book, I walked to the front and sat down, hardly hearing the hat as I followed the pointed directions to the correct table. I sat at the very edge of it, my book open again.

"Welcome to the House." a young woman greeted, sneering at me in a way even _I_ could tell was malicious.

"Greetings. I am Jemma Galen. Who are you?" I asked coolly, unaffected by her small unkindness.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." the witch replied. "A fifth year, just like yourself."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." I murmured, my eyes returning to my text.

"Don't you want to be introduced to the other fifth years, at least?" she asked, clearly put-off by my desire to hide in my book. I looked up.

"That would be wise. Would you care to make the introductions?" I requested. She introduced me to the other girls I would be sharing a room with before introducing me to their male counterparts. Once she finished going through the names and I received their polite comments, I nodded. "I am pleased to meet you all."

"Do you like to read very much?" the blonde boy—Malfoy—asked, calling my attention back from my book.

"Rather." I replied, not looking up.

...

"What a strange girl. She didn't seem to be interested in anything beyond her book." Blaise commented as we entered the Common Room.

"I don't know that she should've been placed in our House. She seems like more of a Ravenclaw than anything." Tracey sneered.

"She was placed in our House for a reason. Doubtless, we will understand soon enough." I said decisively, secretly wondering what that reason could possibly be.

"I suppose, Draco, but it still seems very odd. _She_'s very odd." Tracey replied, seating herself on the edge of a couch with a wearied sigh. "I simply don't know how I'll put up with her."

"Easily. Leave her to her reading." Millicent suggested, sniggering.

"Let's discuss something else, shall we? Discussing her bores me." I informed them, lying down on one of the couches and closing my eyes.

"What do you think of a Ministry official staying at the school?" Daphne asked, changing the subject for one decidedly more interesting.

"She's as ugly as a toad, but she may keep that barmy old Headmaster busy." Tracey commented.

"An enemy of our enemy is our friend." Pansy reasoned. I opened my eyes lazily to see that they were all looking at me, waiting for me to support or refute their opinions.

"I have good reason to believe we will find her much to our liking." I commented with a smirk, knowing they would spread my words like fire and welcome the woman with more than the necessary grace. Before anyone could reply, there was a sound at the door.

"I do not know the password. Please let me in. I assure you that this is my House." the new girl said, her voice as even as usual, just a bit louder.

"If you don't know the password, you don't come in." the portrait on the door declared.

"I understand. I will take my leave of you, in that case." the girl replied. Crabbe opened the door to see her turning around.

"You can come in. We can tell you the password." he invited, holding the door open. The girl looked up from her book for half a second before entering.

"Thank you." she said, kneeling in the floor near the door to read.

"Wouldn't you like to take a seat with the rest of us, Jemma?" Daphne invited.

"No, thank you. I am quite satisfied with my current seat." Jemma replied without looking up. _She can rival Snape in the emotionless department, I believe_.

"Jemma, we would consider it rude if you refused to come and speak with us. We wish to get to know you." I informed the girl, sitting up in my chair. She met my eyes for a second, the crystal blue of hers taking my breath away. She closed her book and rose, taking the nearest seat.

"I will converse, in that case." she said, her eyes fixed on a point in the centre of the floor.

"Good. Where are you from, Jemma?" Blaise asked, watching her carefully.

"I am unsure what you wish to know." she said, her voice and face clear of confusion or any other emotion.

"What was your home like?" Daphne tried, hoping the question would be easier for her to understand.

"It was very green and beautiful. I believe it would be called 'wild' according to your standards." Jemma replied.

"What of your family? Who were your parents?" Pansy asked, her sneer already in place.

"My mother was one of my people. My father was one of yours." Jemma replied, her gloved fingers wrapping around the cover of her book impatiently. She looked up at me. "Have I conversed enough for it to be acceptable for me to return to my previous activities? I am not yet used to the protocol of your people."

"You may read, if you wish." I conceded, careful to keep from frowning at the strange girl. She opened her book immediately, flipping the page shortly after. We all watched her for a moment, entranced to see the long, thin fingers of her hand turn the pages sooner than expected. _She reads fast_. I looked up to meet Daphne's eyes and saw that she was confused. I gave her a smirk, pretending to know more than I did. _After all, it isn't like Jemma is going to speak enough to refute anything I come up with_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here, let me get that for you." I apologised quickly, picking up the book that had flown from her hands. "Oh, Jemma, it's you. Sorry about that."

"I accept your apology, Hermione Granger." she replied, already finding her place in her book and starting to walk again.

"Wait! Why don't you come to the library with me? You seem to like to read and there are many books you could look through." I suggested. She looked up at me, pinning me with the blue eyes Harry and the other Gryffindor boys had been mooning on about.

"If there is a room of many books, I would greatly like to see it." she conceded, closing her book. I led her to the library, chatting about everything I could think of in a failed attempt to get some sort of emotion to show in her. _She's as cold as the other Slytherins, but she doesn't seem to be much for disdain. Perhaps she doesn't know I'm a Mudblood_.

"Right through here." I instructed, opening the door and motioning for her to follow me. When she stepped inside, she paused, looking around the room slowly. Her face stayed as blank as normal. "What do you think?"

"I am very glad we were acquainted, Hermione Granger. It is a great gift that you have given me in showing me this place. What may I do in repayment?" she asked, her voice perfectly cool.

"Well, you could start by telling me what you're reading." I told her, grinning.

"I am not reading, Hermione Granger." she replied, not understanding.

"I meant what you were reading. What book do you have in your hands?" I restated, beginning to wonder if she was a native speaker.

"My apologies. I did not understand. I was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ in hopes it would help me to better understand my surroundings. Your people are quite fascinating, Hermione Granger." she replied.

"_Hogwarts: A History_ is one of my favourite books. If you have any questions about the book or the school or anything, you can ask me any time." I offered.

"You are very kind, Hermione Granger." she informed me, looking toward the books with longing. With a bright smile, I took her arm in mine and gave her a tour through the library.

...

"She was spotted talking with Granger again. We really must stop her before she brings a bad name to our House." Pansy fumed, pacing across the Common Room floor. "It isn't natural for a Slytherin to be spending so much time with a Gryffindor, least of all when she hardly speaks to her own House!"

"Perhaps she doesn't understand, Pansy." Daphne offered, frowning.

"Well, someone ought to explain it to her, then!" Pansy declared, throwing her hands up for good measure. "She'll ruin us all."

"I hardly think she could ruin the entire House by sharing a few talks with a Gryffindor." Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, she may be our way to infiltrate the enemy lines."

"Only if we can get her to talk to _us_." Pansy rejoined. "The only way we're likely to get through to her is to write in one of her precious books."

"Pansy, you're overreacting. She's only been here a month. Let her settle in." Daphne urged, standing up to warm her hands in front of the fire.

"Settle in? If we allow her to behave inappropriately now, she'll develop bad habits and we won't be able to stop her from keeping them." Pansy reasoned. Both girls turned toward me with pleading looks, waiting for me to settle the argument.

"I'll talk to her when she comes in later." I assured them. Pansy smirked at Daphne while Daphne frowned at me. "Gently, of course."

...

"Hermione Granger, I have been informed that it is not recommended that I continue our acquaintance. I apologise for the inconvenience." I said as I sat down at our library table. Her eyebrows came together in a series of wrinkles and I stared at them, trying to determine what the expression meant.

"Who would tell you something as ridiculous as that? There's absolutely nothing wrong with our friendship." she protested.

"I do not understand. Draco Malfoy informed me that it was inappropriate for a Slytherin, which I am, to be seen talking to a Gryffindor, which you are. Did he speak in untruths?" I asked.

"He told you what he believed. With friendships, who you choose to speak with is a matter of opinion more than fact. In _his_ opinion, our friendship would be wrong. In _my _opinion, it would be very good for us to continue to meet. Our discussions have been the best part of my time back so far." she told me. The corners of her lips turned up as she touched my arm lightly with her warm hand. "You won't stop being my friend, will you, Jemma?"

"If you are certain it is not wrong, I will remain here." I told her. The curve of her lips deepened.

"Fantastic! Let's go discuss our newest read, shall we?" she invited, opening her book. I answered the questions she asked, listening to her clearly. _She is exactly like a book. She contains so much knowledge and she shares it freely. I am glad we may be 'friends.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Jemma Galen, I thought you were warned against talking to the Gryffindors _two weeks ago_!" Pansy huffed as she strode into the library. _I do not believe she is pleased with me. Perhaps I have made a mistake_.

"Hermione Granger informed me that it was appropriate that we remain acquaintances. She said it was a matter of opinion." I explained quietly, standing.

"And I told you the absolute truth. If Jemma wants to be my friend, Pansy, she has every right to be." Hermione declared, standing beside me. Pansy's face squished together in the middle, her lips curved down.

"Stay out of this, Mudblood. This is Slytherin business." Pansy said. I saw Hermione blink, her eyes clouded with water, as her friends stood.

"I think you need to leave, Pansy. You've said enough." Harry said, wrapping one arm around Hermione protectively as Ron did the same on her other side. Pansy grabbed my arm in a tight grip.

"Fine, but Jemma is coming with me." she said. As she turned around and took a step, Harry grabbed my other arm, jerking me to a stop between them.

"Jemma isn't going anywhere with you, Pansy. She and Hermione were having a nice discussion." Harry said. He pulled me loose from Pansy's shocked grasp and wrapped the arm that had been around Hermione around my waist, her arm around my shoulders. I looked between the three of them, not understanding.

"Jemma, you must come with me." Pansy said.

"No, you don't have to go with her, Jemma. You may choose to go with her or to stay with us." Hermione told me quietly. I looked between all of them. _I do not know who is correct. Should I remain or should I go with Pansy?_ Deciding that my confusion was too great, I carefully extracted myself from their arms and left the room, avoiding Pansy. _I will go and ask Professor Severus Snape for assistance. He will know who is correct_. I headed to the dungeons and knocked on the door to his rooms.

"Enter." he called. I opened the door and stepped inside. "What do you want, Miss Galen?"

"Professor Severus Snape, I do not understand. Am I permitted to be acquaintances with Hermione Granger? Pansy Parkinson told me that it was not appropriate." I asked, watching the Potions Master carefully.

"It would be highly unusual for you to become friends with Miss Granger, but it would not be inappropriate. The Headmaster would likely encourage you to befriend her." he informed me. "Have you found the missing ingredient for your potion yet, Miss Galen? You only have enough for four days left."

"I have not yet acquired it, Professor Severus Snape. May I have permission to search the Forbidden Forest? I believe I may find what I require in the woods." I requested. He sighed and stood.

"We must ask the Headmaster for permission. Follow me." he commanded. I followed him to the Headmaster's office and waited patiently outside while they spoke. After a few minutes, the professor invited me inside.

"Miss Galen, do you believe it would be wise for me to allow you permission to venture into the Forbidden Forest?" the Headmaster asked.

"It would be beneficial, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I require an ingredient." I said, standing just inside the doorway.

"Sit down, Miss Galen." Snape commanded, gesturing toward an empty chair. I took it immediately, wondering if I would ever learn how to behave appropriately according to their standards. "She needs the ingredient for her potions. Based on her descriptions of the herb, I would say that it is not known to the wizarding world."

"I told the Ministry that there would be no need to bend any rules for her sake, Severus. I can hardly go back on my word." the Headmaster said, the corners of his lips turned down.

"If she were to slip unnoticed into the Forest, however, and her absence was not noted,...?" Snape asked, one eyebrow up.

"I suppose there would be no harm in that." the Headmaster said. He turned toward me, the corners of his lips further down. "You must be very careful not to be seen or missed, Miss Galen. If you are caught, you will be punished."

"I understand, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." I said.

"Very well. You are dismissed." he said, looking at the papers on his desk. I stood and headed out the door.

"Follow me, Miss Galen." Snape commanded, heading down a different path than the one we had used to get to the Headmaster's office. We stopped by a door on the upper level of the dungeons. "Through this room you will find a tunnel. If you follow it, it will take you into the Forest."

"Thank you, Professor Severus Snape." I said, glancing through the door.

"Be sure to return in time for breakfast. Your absence must not be noted." he warned before turning and leaving. I headed through the room into the tunnels, feeling more oppressed by the artificial stone by the moment. Just before I decided to turn around, I found an old, crumbling archway that revealed trees on the other side. I stepped into the woods and took a deep breath, closing my eyes to better sense the life around me as I removed my gloves. I touched a dying sapling nearby and watched it grow taller, fresh new leaves growing as it gained life again. I turned away from it and started walking deeper into the woods, allowing my fingertips to trail on the trees beside me as I searched.

"Halt. State your business." a masculine voice commanded from beside me. I turned toward the voice to see a half-man, half-horse with a bow trained on me.

"I am Jemma Galen and I am here to look for an herb. It is most closely translated to lovelore in this tongue, although that is not its name." I explained. The man-horse looked down at me before glancing around, spotting the trail of wildlife that had grown in my wake.

"You are not one of the humans." he said, his eyes opened wider than before.

"My father was of their race. My mother was not." I acknowledged.

"You are a forest-daughter, are you not?" he asked, waiting for my nod before bowing low to the ground. "I am Ronan, a centaur of the Forest. I am honoured to meet you, milady."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well." I replied, inclining my head with a slight curtsey. "Do you know if lovelore grows in these woods?"

"I apologise, milady, but I do not know an herb by that name. If you would come with me, however, I would take you to my colony. Magorian, our leader, may be able to help." he offered.

"I would be very grateful for such assistance, Ronan-a-centaur-of-the-Forest." I replied, curtseying again. The corners of his lips turned up.

"Please, milady, call me Ronan. We will arrive to the colony much faster if you would be willing to ride." Ronan said, gesturing toward his horse-body's back.

"I will ride if you believe it would be best." I replied. He knelt in the grass and helped me onto his back. I put my arms around his human waist to keep myself steady as he set off at a fast gallop. "I am much obliged by your kindness. Thank you, Ronan."

"Milady has nothing to thank me for. It is an honour to help a forest-daughter in her time of need." he told me, glancing over his shoulder with the corners of his lips turned up.

"You seem very kind, Ronan. Would you tell me what it means when the corners of a person's lips are turned up? I fear I have yet to learn to understand the meaning of many such gestures." I requested, watching to see if he would turn toward me again to explain.

"That is what we call a smile, milady." he informed me before telling me about any number of Being and Beast gestures it would be best for me to understand. I listened intently, hoping to gain more understanding of what went on around me. "Milady should try to use such gestures herself, on occasion."

"Is this adequate?" I asked, carefully attempting to pull the corners of my lips up into a 'smile.' Ronan smiled at me over his shoulder, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, that will do, milady. Be careful not to smile too often, however, or you will quite charm everyone out of their wits." he warned. I let my lips fall back into their usual line with a curt nod. After a few more minutes during which Ronan told me about the centaurs, we arrived at the colony. A large, chestnut centaur frowned at me imposingly as we approached and Ronan helped me off his back.

"Who is this?" the stern one demanded, towering over me. I took a step back into Ronan's side, frightened by the large figure.

"This is Jemma Galen. She's a forest-daughter, Magorian." Ronan said, moving back so that he stood just a step behind me, guarding me against the larger centaur's dark glance. Magorian looked at me with confused eyes.

"A forest-daughter? I believed them to be all dead." he said, taking a step toward me. I cowered back another step before hiding behind Ronan, my face buried in his side. I heard Magorian gasp and glanced over to see him touch the little saplings where I had been standing. "It's true."

"I wasn't lying, Magorian." Ronan said, his arm around me lightly. He bent down to look at me. "Don't be afraid, milady. No one here will hurt you."

"My humble apologies, Lady Galen. You are most welcome to our camp." Magorian said, bowing low. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"I need to find lovelore for a potion." I said quietly, trying my best not to cower behind the red-haired centaur any more. Magorian frowned.

"I have not heard of this lovelore, Lady Galen. Would you describe it?" he asked. I gave him my best description and he sent a trio of centaurs in different directions to round up the herbs he thought it might be. "May I interest you in something to eat or drink while we await their return, milady?"

"I would be honoured." I replied, curtseying again. Magorian knelt in the grass and called for refreshments. I knelt beside Ronan, knowing he was a friend. _These people are much more like my own. I understand them very well_. I accepted water and honey from the centaurs, glad they brought what I would like. By the time the others returned, I had learned much of the history of the centaur colony of the forest.

"Are any of these the herbs you were looking for, Lady Galen?" Magorian asked. I looked at the plants before me, smiling and nodding in an attempt to try the gestures of the species.

"This is lovelore." I announced, touching the delicate white flower in a tan, golden-haired centaur's hand. It grew into a larger plant, bearing more flowers.

"Take it as a humble gift from our people." Magorian said, gesturing for the other centaur to hand it to me. I cupped my hands and he placed the plant in them. Once the plant grew to its maximum height, pairs of flowers connected to make the little hearts that made the plant so identifiable. "Fascinating."

"Thank you very much, Lord Magorian. This is a very valued gift. In what way may I repay you?" I asked, smiling over my little glowing plant.

"Please, my name is Magorian and I am no lord. The gift was no trouble, Lady Galen. If you wish to repay us, however, I would ask that you return to our colony when you may. We would be very pleased for you to visit again." Magorian invited, smiling on me kindly as I placed my plant carefully into the pack on my back.

"I would be more than honoured, Magorian. I fear that I must hurry back to the school before dawn, however. My absence would be noted otherwise. I will return as soon as I may." I promised, smiling again. Magorian nodded as Ronan stood.

"I will give you a ride back, milady. You will need speed on your side to return before dawn." Ronan told me, waiting for me to nod before he helped me onto his back.

"Fare-thee-well, my friends. I will return soon." I promised, raising one hand to the centaurs. They smiled and returned my adieu. Ronan turned and raced toward the school. As he ran, I leaned into his back, my arms around his waist again, thinking about the wonders of this new world I had joined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Jemma, what are you doing? You can't make potions without permission." Draco Malfoy informed me as I stirred the ingredients in my cauldron over the fireplace.

"I was given permission, Draco Malfoy. Professor Severus Snape and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore agreed to allow me to brew my own potions." I informed him, dropping another pinch of lovelore into the pot.

"What potion are you making, anyway?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"It is a mind-stabilising potion." I told him, watching the mixture change colours to be as white as the flowers.

"Why would you be making a potion like that?" he asked, taking a step away from me.

"My mind is unstable without the potion. It is necessary for me to keep my balance." I said, my stomach beginning to feel strange. _This is what the centaurs called worry, is it not? The potions must be working better than I expected if I am beginning to feel the emotions of this people_.

"Speaking of balance, would you mind greatly if I accompanied you to the library today? There are too many rumours circulating about you avoiding members of your House and they need to be expelled." he requested.

"You may do what you believe is correct." I told him, stirring the cauldron once more before turning away from it.

"Good. Let's go, shall we?" he invited, taking my arm in his. He talked quietly as we walked and I noticed that many people watched us, some with smiles, others with furrowed brows or frowns. _Is it right that we speak together or not? Why do these people not agree?_ We sat down at the table Hermione and I usually took and he started a conversation about the book I happened to have with me.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded as she walked up. "This is our table, not yours."

"There is enough room for us three, Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy has also read this book." I said after the silence had lengthened too much for my taste. Hermione smiled at me.

"It's good of you to offer such a kind thing, Jemma, but we would hardly get along. Malfoy and I are not friends." she said.

"Why are you not friends? You are both intelligent and well-read." I asked. _I will never understand these people_. Hermione touched my arm lightly with another smile.

"We can't be friends because Mr. Malfoy believes I am worthless because I was born to non-wizards." she explained.

"My mother was not a wizard and we may be friends." I said, confused.

"Yes, but your father is a wizard, isn't he?" Malfoy asked.

"He was a wizard. He is not now. He lost his memory and his abilities." I answered. "If this is so, am I not also like Hermione Granger?"

"Of course you are, dear. We're all human." Hermione replied before Draco could. I shook my head.

"I am _not_ human, Hermione Granger. I am half human. In this case, I should leave the table. I am not an appropriate friend if friends must be human." I said, standing up. The two united for half a second, both reaching forward to stop me.

"You mustn't leave, Jemma. It is quite appropriate that we become friends." Draco insisted, pulling me back down into my seat as Hermione took the one across from me.

"In that case, it is appropriate that you and Hermione Granger become friends." I said, following their logic to the best of my ability. Hermione giggled.

"I think, for your sake, we can agree to act civilised around one another. What do you say, Malfoy?" she asked, turning to the blonde. He frowned at her, his eyebrows knit together as he looked between the two of us.

"I ask you to agree, Draco Malfoy." I requested. He gave me a look I perceived to mean he was irritated, but nodded.

"If you insist on associating with the Gryffindor, I will remain to discuss the book with you both. You could benefit from my opinion." he told us. Hermione rolled her eyes, but opened her book to point out a chapter she had found particularly intriguing.

...

"I assure you, Miss Granger, that your information is outdated. I know far more about the class than you possibly could." I said finally, refuting her statement. She huffed.

"You can hardly know more than I do about Defence Against the Dark Arts, Malfoy. I've doubtless read more books." Hermione argued, her arms across her chest.

"You would be surprised, Miss Granger. I read far more than you give me credit for." I informed her.

"Are the two of you arguing?" Jemma asked. Hermione turned toward her with a soft smile.

"Yes, Jemma, we happen to be arguing, but you needn't worry. No harm will come of it." she assured her. Jemma nodded and looked back to the table, waiting patiently for our argument to be done. Hermione looked at me. "Let's drop the subject in favour of something less controversial, shall we?"

"Let's. What did you think of the chapter on Merpeople, Jemma?" I asked, knowing that we would only be able to stop fighting if Jemma was more involved.

"I found it to be fascinating. I had been told about the Merpeople previously and was very surprised to see the different view explained in the book." Jemma commented. "I would very much like to meet with them."

"There is a colony of them in the lake, Jemma. We got to meet them during the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year." Hermione said.

"What is the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Jemma asked, bright blue eyes meeting Hermione's over the table. Hermione glanced at me to indicate that it was my turn to explain one of her rather common questions.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is an event between Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons schools. It was traditionally held every five years, but was discontinued for many years due to the death of several Champions. It was revived last year and will occur again four years from now." I told her. She asked more questions and Hermione and I took turns answering them. _It's almost like this girl has no knowledge of our world, but she's been doing very, very well in all of our classes. It's very strange_.

"Miss Galen, your presence has been requested in the Head of House's office." one of the Slytherin prefects announced, striding directly up to the table.

"I will go immediately." Jemma said, standing instantly. The prefect watched her leave before giving me a nasty look.

"What are you doing letting her talk to a Gryffindor, Draco? It would not be good if others were to discover you were incapable of controlling such a manageable girl." the prefect said.

"I am allowing her to speak with Miss Granger as I believe it would improve her mind. She knows very little of our world and Miss Granger is more likely to know what needs explained." I reasoned, hoping to warn the prefect away. "It would likewise be unwise for my father to hear of any threat to my name."

"Oh, don't worry, Draco. Your father will doubtless only hear truth." the prefect said, sneering at me before leaving the library. Hermione gave me an appraising look, as though she were beginning to wonder if I was quite the person she had thought I was.

"What are you staring at, Mudblood?" I demanded. Her face paled for half a second before she flushed with anger and stood up, slamming her book shut.

"Nothing but a self-centred git." she announced before striding out of the library. I smirked at her retreating form. _That's what you get for thinking we're friends, Granger. I would never demean myself so much_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"The stars are bright tonight. Would you like to read the stars with us, Milady Galen?" Firenze asked as the centaurs and I finished our snack. I looked up at the sky.

"I have never done so before. I would be grateful for the opportunity." I answered, setting down the small vial of sap I had been drinking. The centaurs stood as one and Firenze offered me a hand to help me up.

"For such a special occasion as a first star-reading, we will go to the Clearing." Magorian announced. The centaurs took it as a dismissal and started off in the direction to my right, walking leisurely. "Follow me, Lady Galen."

"I will follow." I replied, walking beside him. I heard a few centaurs talking quietly behind me and glanced over my shoulder to find them examining the trail of plants that sprung up in my wake. "Would it be wise if I wore shoes when I met with your people, Magorian? My abilities make the people of my father uncomfortable."

"By no means, Lady Galen. Your abilities fascinate us and assure us that there is yet hope for this world. We are grateful for the gifts you leave behind." he told me, catching a leaf as it fell and handing it to me. I caught it in my hands and watched it grow into a bright new sapling. "We feared the Forest was dying before you came. Now, we have hope."

"I am glad to help the Forest and your people, Magorian. This is a beautiful place with many bright voices. There is sadness here and sadness to come, but there is also a great vitality that assures me that survival is guaranteed." I replied, touching the trees along the side of our path to feel the time of their past and their future. "Your people will likewise be spared for many years."

"I thank you for your knowledge, Lady Galen. Our foreknowledge is limited to shorter time spans than yours, I believe." he thanked, bowing. I curtseyed before we continued walking.

"Your knowledge is more specific, however. My people see only the general path of the future. We cannot see the place of individuals." I acknowledged.

"Tonight, we will teach you to see what we see, Lady Galen. Consider it our repayment for the life you bring with each step you take." Magorian replied, giving me a rare smile as he touched my shoulder gently. Once we reached the clearing, the best diviners of the centaurs sat in a circle in the centre of the clearing, the others forming concentric circles around the central group. They placed me in the inner circle and bid me be seated, so I knelt in place. Firenze and Ronan both gave me encouraging smiles.

"We will teach you this night the secrets of our divination, Lady Galen." Bane, the darkest centaur I had ever seen, informed me. I gave him my attention, following his instructions as he explained how to read the stars. After a few hours, they asked me to tell them what I saw and I tried my best to read the stars, finding that they all responded with nods and smiles. "You are a natural, Lady Galen. You would do well to return to us and hone your skills."

"I am honoured to be gifted with such knowledge." I replied, inclining my head in thanks. "What may I do in return for this gift?"

"Come with us. There is a repayment we would have, if you so please to give it." Magorian said, coming forward to get me to follow him. "We haven't much time until dawn."

"I will give milady a ride, if she pleases." Ronan offered, coming forward.

"I would be grateful." I replied with a curtsey, glancing toward the sky to see that it would begin to lighten within the hour. I climbed onto his back and held on tightly as he set off in the midst of the other centaurs. We rode for several minutes, travelling quickly. Once we reached the destination, I gasped as Ronan set me on my feet, staring at a tree before me. I stepped toward it, feeling the sorrow of its sickness.

"We ask of you the return of our founding-tree's life. It was very old and gave us many gifts of fruit and wood." Magorian requested.

"I would be glad to assist." I replied, walking slowly toward the large tree. I touched the trunk of it gently and closed my eyes, learning of its ancient past and seeing the many future years it would live. When I opened my eyes, the limbs were strong and sturdy above me again, bright green leaves adorning each to soak life from the sun. I turned toward the centaurs to find them all bowing low.

"You have given us a great gift this day, Lady Galen. We give you our thanks." Magorian said. I felt my skin sparkle, the flow of my life's blood flushing it making it reflect light in a thousand directions.

"No thanks are needed, good people. The return of your heart-tree is of greater happiness to me than it is to you. Its heartsong is ancient and strong and I am beyond grateful to have had the opportunity to hear it." I assured them, touching the tree again to hear the strong pulse within it.

"Milady must return now. It is nearing dawn." Ronan reminded me, kneeling beside me to offer me a ride.

"Thank you, Ronan. Fare-thee-well, my friends. I will return as soon as I may." I assured the others, climbing onto Ronan's back. The others waved farewell.

"Hold on tightly, milady. We must move quickly to arrive on time." Ronan warned. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, my chin on his shoulder to keep myself locked in place. I felt my hair fly out behind me as he ran and felt a strange bubbling in my chest. The feeling escaped my lips as laughter and I realised that I was having fun. _It is one of the emotions of the Father's people. I am learning_. "Milady seems to be enjoying herself."

"I had not realised how nice swiftness can be. I spent many years in stillness, like my people, but I believe my father's blood is beginning to have more of an impact on my feelings." I explained, closing my eyes to better feel the wind on my face.

"We are nearing your tunnel, milady. When will you return to our clan?" Ronan asked, helping me down as he stopped.

"I must return at dusk to find more ingredients, if I am capable of leaving unseen." I told him.

"Someone will be here to watch for your arrival, milady." he assured me.

"I thank you, Ronan my friend. I will do my best to return. Fare-thee-well." I said, curtseying as he bowed. As he turned away, I glanced toward the sky and began to run through the tunnel. _I will make it to breakfast, but just barely_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Jemma, over here!" Hermione called, making me look up from my book. She waved at me from the centre of her group of friends and I joined her. "How are you today?"

"I am well, thank you. How are you, Hermione Granger?" I asked, proud of myself for finally remembering the proper response.

"I am rather well, thank you. Would you like to join us? We're going to the Duelling Club." Hermione invited.

"I would be honoured." I agreed. I listened to the group of friends easily as we walked, doing my best to behave according to their standards. Once we reached the room where the club was to be held, we found a group of Slytherins and Professor Umbridge standing in our way. She smiled at us with a wicked gleam in her eyes, her eyes softening as they settled on me.

"I'm afraid your club has been disbanded, students, and it is quite after curfew. The Inquisitorial Squad is here to return you safely to your rooms." she informed us. I heard the students mumbling around me, but kept her gaze steadily. The Squad began hustling the students in the other direction, but Umbridge pulled me to the side. "I would like to offer you a position in the Inquisitorial Squad, Miss Galen. Your grades and behaviour are quite impressive."

"I would be honoured, Professor Dolores Umbridge." I replied, curtseying. She gave a high laugh and touched my shoulder lightly, like many of the others did when they thought I was behaving strangely or in need of comfort.

"You are just a little princess, aren't you, Miss Galen? Here is your badge. Mr. Malfoy will instruct you in your duties as a member. Be sure not to disappoint me." she warned, handing me a badge. I clipped it onto my robes and she frowned. "My dear, gloves are against the school rules. You must remove them at once."

"Professor Dolores Umbridge, I have been given special permission to wear these gloves. If I do not, I will not be capable of using my wand." I told her. She frowned.

"Take the gloves off at once, Miss Galen." she commanded. I removed one glove and looked down at my faintly glittering hand, hoping she would see and understand. "And the other, Miss Galen."

"Yes, Professor Dolores Umbridge." I conceded, removing the other glove. She snatched them from my hands and gasped when hers came back covered lightly in moss.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" she shouted, making those close by turn to us.

"I warned you, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I am a half-breed and have been given special permission to wear gloves at all times." I told her, clasping my hands together to keep from causing anything else to grow.

"Filthy half-breeds let in this school! Rest assured that you will not continue here long, Miss Galen. The Ministry will not be pleased." she announced, throwing my gloves at my feet before storming away. My eyes clouded over.

"She didn't mean that, Jemma. Here are your gloves." Hermione said softly, handing me the discarded articles. She hugged me gently. "There, there, don't cry, Jemma. She was just surprised."

"She was not kind. Why does she hate me, Hermione Granger? I do not understand." I said, shocked to find that large drops of liquid were falling from my eyes.

"This is Slytherin business. Report to your Common Rooms immediately." Professor Snape announced, issuing from the door with a vengeance. The members of the other Houses began to disperse, but Hermione didn't move from my side. "That includes you, Miss Granger. Rest assured that Miss Galen's problem will be appropriately remedied."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jemma." Hermione said reluctantly before heading out the door.

"Are you harmed, Miss Galen?" Snape asked, towering over me.

"I do not understand. What is wrong with my eyes?" I asked, rubbing the liquid away to find that it was a sparkling sugar-water solution, like my lifeblood.

"It is called crying, Miss Galen. Those would be tears. Are you harmed?" he repeated. I shook my head. "Please put your gloves back on and go to your room. Rest assured that no harm will come of this event."

"I will go to my room. Thank you, Professor Severus Snape." I replied, turning toward the door as I wiped away more of the droplets called tears. Daphne wrapped her arm around me as I passed her, joining my side.

"It's okay, Jemma. She won't get away with what she said." she promised me. "It was entirely out of line."

"I do not understand." I repeated, finding that the 'tears' had stopped. I blinked to clear my vision. "My mother said that it was an honour for a place to be given me at this establishment. Was it a mistake?"

"No, not at all, Jemma. The only mistake was hers." she soothed. "Let's get to the room and get to bed, shall we? It's been a long day."

"I would not like to be in the company of your people. I will return to the Slytherin Common Room at a later time." I told her, leaving her side to head into the dungeons. I heard no footsteps following me and went to my tunnel, running toward the Forest as fast as I could. I took off my shoes and gloves before I stepped into the woods, feeling the soft, dark dirt beneath my feet.

"Your eyes are sparkling quite dramatically, Milady Galen. What does it mean?" Firenze asked, his white-blonde hair reflecting the moonlight brightly as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I was crying." I explained. He frowned deeply, his skin a shade darker than before.

"And who would so upset our dearest lady?" he asked, his voice a different tone than before.

"Professor Dolores Umbridge was very unkind. She said that filthy half-breeds should not be permitted to attend the school and I would not be permitted to stay." I told him, wondering what the hard look in his eyes meant as my eyes began to cloud over again.

"How could she call you, of all the people on the planet, a filthy half-breed? Rest assured that she will be dealt with according to her words if she ever strays into the Forest. Don't cry, Milady Galen. All will be well." Firenze assured me, kneeling in front of me and carefully removing the drops of tears that fell from my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed my head against his shoulder as the tears began flowing more freely. "It's okay, Milady Galen. All will be well. Hush, beloved forest-daughter."

"She asked me to remove my gloves. When she took them, moss grew on her hands. Why does that not happen if I am in contact with one of your people?" I asked once my tears stopped, leaning away from him to see his face. "I do not understand."

"Come and it shall be explained to you." he told me, smiling softly before throwing me up onto his back. I held tight around his waist as he ran toward the colony.

"Greetings, Lady Galen. We did not expect you to return to us this night. It is growing late." Magorian greeted, bowing. I curtseyed as soon as Firenze set me on the ground.

"Milady Galen did not have a pleasant day, Magorian. She was called a filthy half-breed after accidentally growing moss on a witch's hand." Firenze said, his arm around me. Several of the centaurs stamped the ground, nostrils flaring, and I realised they were angry. I tugged on Firenze's arm to make him bend down so I could talk to him.

"Please do not allow them to respond to the situation in a negative way. I have been assured that it will be dealt with appropriately." I whispered.

"Milady Galen wishes to assure you all that the actions of the witch have been noted and will be responded to by the other wizards. She also, however, would very much like to why her abilities do not cause us to sprout plants when she is in contact with us." he said. _He is not pleased that I have taken judgment out of their hands, but he will not do anything without my permission_. Magorian smiled at me and knelt in front of me.

"There is much we don't know, Lady Galen, but this much we may tell you. Come with me." he said, offering me his hand. I took it and walked beside him into the founding-tree's clearing. I impulsively knelt in front of the tree as the others circled around, listening to its heartsong. _Magorian is going to tell a story_, I realised. He sat nearby and I turned toward him, prepared to listen. "What do you know of your people, Lady Galen?"

"We are called many names, though none are quite correct, and we have lived for many years. We encourage life by our touch and only accept what precious gifts we must to survive. My people do not die. If a grave mistake is made, an individual may lose consciousness and become that for which her heart longs or, if she longs for nothing, the state of her heart once the work the mistake begun is completed." I said, wondering what he would say. Magorian smiled. "My mother became a purple lilac."

"She longed for her first love." Magorian explained.

"She longed for my father." I explained with a nod. "She completed her work upon the hearing of my first heartsong, the mark of adulthood in our people."

"You are very wise for one so young. Do you understand her mistake?" he asked. I shook my head. "Her mistake was to mate with one whose heart was not compatible with her own. Her heart, like all those of your people, was one full of thoughts of giving, of compassion, of goodness. Your father, however, seduced your mother with wickedness in his heart. I met him once before his memory was taken and I assure you that he was not a good man. He was deceitful and narcissistic. Your mother did not see his wickedness and so you were conceived with a parent thinking evil thoughts. That is why you were placed in the House of that school that tends to produce the least good. Back to the point, as you were conceived, your mother's work began. Do you know what it was?"

"The work of my mother was to ensure I grew with the heart of my people and not the heart of my father. Because I heard a heartsong, my heart is that of my people." I replied.

"Very good, Lady Galen. The growth of wildlife in your presence is much the same. If a being is evil or has an evil thought, you will automatically produce purifiers to attempt to cleanse the area of the evil. In this case, you produced moss to try to cleanse her of her evil." Magorian explained.

"How was I conceived? Was not my father thinking evil thoughts?" I asked, feeling the corners of my mouth turn down as my brows knit together.

"Your father was wicked, not evil. It was not so severe and your people can be blinded even to evil, if cleverly hidden. Your mother doubtless believed the lies your father probably said." he explained. "Because my people wish you no harm and are not evil, you do not try to purify the natural bad balanced within us."

"I believe I understand." I replied, leaning back against their founding-tree to hear its beautiful song. "Your people are good."

"No better than any other people, Lady Galen. We merely do not wish you or the world harm." Magorian said, standing. "You must be returned to your school soon, if you plan on going back to such a place."

"I must first beg sustenance. I am weakened by tears I have shed." I said, turning toward the founding-tree. The centaurs were silent as I placed both hands on the tree gently, showing it my weakness. A branch came down, sap dripping from the end. I drank as much as I needed and thanked the tree before turning toward them. "The students will be leaving tomorrow for their winter holiday. I will remain with your people until the winter holiday of the students is over."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"What do you mean she isn't allowed to leave your Common Room?" Hermione demanded, standing up angrily from the library table. "That's hardly right."

"I am aware of that fact, Granger. However, I don't make the rules." I replied. _Should I tell her what I overheard or should I leave it at that?_

"You aren't telling me something." she said perceptively. I carefully avoided cringing. "Tell me please. I know _we_ aren't friends, but if you know something about Jemma, you owe it to _her_ to tell me."

"We're finished here, Granger." I instructed, glancing toward a few third years that were being far too inconspicuous at the next table. She nodded in understanding and followed me distantly to an empty classroom, shutting the door behind her quietly.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"You must not tell _anyone_ what I share, do you understand?" I warned. "None of the other little Gryffindors or the Headmaster or anyone. Not even Jemma."

"I won't tell a soul." she promised.

"It would seem that the circumstances behind Jemma's arrival were rather unusual. Umbridge claims the Ministry permitted her to attend because Dumbledore was against it and Dumbledore says he allowed her to attend because he heard that the Ministry was unfairly discriminating against her. Now that they've discovered that they're both against her presence, they're fighting over an acceptable solution to the problem. Until further notice, she's stuck in the Slytherin quarters." I explained. Hermione frowned.

"If neither wanted her here, then who lied to them?" she asked.

"According to my sources, Snape was the one who lied." I told her.

"Snape? But why? What's in it for him?" she asked.

"That's what I need your help to find out. Something isn't right and I need someone with Dumbledore's confidence to help me solve the riddle." I informed her. She sat on a desk behind her, her eyes wide.

"Are you asking me to spy on Dumbledore?" she asked.

"I'm asking you to help Jemma." I replied, ignoring her inquiry. She stood up suddenly and began pacing across the room. _Stupid Gryffindors and their loyalty_. I stepped in her path and put one hand on each of her shoulders, giving her a very convincing look of sincerity. "Hermione, I need your help."

"Okay." she said after a moment, taking a deep breath. "I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you. Don't worry. We'll be able to figure it all out together." I assured her, very carefully casting a spell to monitor her future conversations. _I'll get all the information the Death Eaters and I could possibly use now_.

...

"I will not remain here another day. I must leave." I said, standing as Draco opened the door.

"Calm down, Jemma. We're working on it as quickly as we can." he promised, putting one arm around me to lead me to the couch that had been given me in my small room. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I must leave to get more ingredients, I must see the sun, and I must find food I am capable of eating." I informed him, glancing around my windowless, dank room. "Was not Professor Severus Snape attempting to gain permission for me to go outside?"

"He's trying, Jemma, but these things take time. Remember how long it took to get you your own room? You'll have to be patient." he told me. "I brought you some more books."

"I am grateful for the gift, but you must help me to leave, Draco Malfoy. I will die in this room. I may last another week without feeding, but I have only four potions left." I told him, skittishly rearranging the room. "I am weakening rapidly and it is making the potions less effective. I will need another before the night."

"Everyone's working on it as quickly as they can, Jemma. There isn't much else that can be done." he told me, sitting calmly in his seat. I turned toward him with a sudden thought, feeling my blood rush to the surface of my face brightly.

"There is something that can be done. Draco Malfoy, you must help me to sneak out!" I announced, taking a seat on the couch beside him and grabbing his hands. "You are the head of the Inquisitorial Squad."

"Jemma, are you asking me to break the rules?" he asked, aghast as he pulled his hands away. I felt the blood rush to my face brighter.

"Please, Draco Malfoy, I require your assistance. I would not ask if my life was not at risk." I pleaded, burying my face in the back of the couch. "I do not wish to disobey, but I must not be left to die!"

"I may be able to help you, Jemma, but it won't be easy." he told me reluctantly.

"Please, Draco Malfoy, I must have your assistance." I begged, realising I was suffering from an extreme form of worry called desperation.

"I'll do my best. Wait here for me to return." he instructed, carefully slipping back out the door. I tried it for the thousandth time, finding it locked, and began pacing the room, my breathing far too rapid for the amount of energy I was actually expending. After what felt like days, the door opened again and I rushed toward it.

"Professor Severus Snape!" I exclaimed, taking his hands immediately. "What news?"

"You are being transferred to a different location. I could not gain your freedom, but you will be much more comfortable in your new room." he told me, pulling his hands violently from mine. "Gather what you have and follow me."

"Thank you, Professor Severus Snape!" I said, quickly gathering my belongings and the books Malfoy had brought me. He saw that I had everything and began walking, not waiting for me to acknowledge that I was ready. I hurried after him, still feeling the wild unsettledness in my blood. We left the dungeons and hit the main floor and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, looking out each window I could find as I followed. When he led me out of the building, I thought my heart would explode with happiness. "I see the sun and the Forest! I have never been so glad of anything in my life."

"Don't get too excited, Miss Galen. You are still to be imprisoned. The others would not be convinced that you could be left to roam freely." Snape warned.

"Freedom does not matter now. My peace is returning to me." I told him, removing a glove and picking up a twig from the ground. I hugged the sapling it sprang into carefully, loving the life around me. "It is a white willow."

"Hagrid, are you home?" Snape called, ignoring me.

"Gi' me a minute." Hagrid called from inside his house. I heard crashing sounds before he opened the door. "What d'yeh want?"

"The Headmaster has requested that you keep Miss Galen with the other magical creatures. She is not to be let off your property under any circumstances." Snape informed him, pulling me out from where I had been hiding behind him. "If possible, the Headmaster would like for her to be restrained inside."

"What kin' o' joke is this?" Hagrid asked, frowning deeply at Snape.

"This is no joke, Hagrid. The Headmaster and the Ministry do not want Miss Galen to be near the other students. She is but half-human and they want her to be kept out of the way until they decide what to do with her." he said. Hagrid's eyes widened before he stared at me. "I will return tomorrow to update you on what is decided."

"I'll take care of the li' miss. She won' come to harm wi' me." Hagrid told him. He turned toward me with a curious expression as Snape pushed me forward. "Hello, miss. Wha's your name?"

"I am Jemma Galen. You are Rubeus Hagrid, are you not?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder to see that Snape was still there. "Professor Severus Snape, am I in trouble?"

"No, Miss Galen. If anyone is in trouble, it is me. My manipulation to get you safely here has been detected and the powers that be are not pleased." he assured me.

"My apologies, Professor Severus Snape. I did not mean to cause trouble. I will repay you for your suffering with more ingredients and gems." I told him, feeling my eyes fill with sugar-water. Hagrid saw them and pulled me into a hug as Snape left.

"There, there, li'l 'un. No good soul coul' be angry wi' the likes o' yeh." he told me. "Let's go inside. A bi' of tea will settle yeh down."

"What is tea?" I asked, wiping my tears away as he led me inside.

"Yeh've never 'ad tea afore? It's a drink made o' water set over leaves." he told me. I sat where he told me once I was inside the room and accepted a cup of the steaming beverage.

"My apologies for invading your home. I did not know my presence would cause such a disturbance or I would never have come." I apologised, finding a spot on the floor to stare at.

"It's alrigh', miss. 'e said yeh were hal'-human. Wha' else are yeh?" he asked.

"The name of my people does not translate well, but it would suffice to say I am a forest-daughter, though we have been called many names. The centaurs of the Forbidden Forest call me a forest-daughter." I told him.

"Yeh know the centaurs, do yeh? I coul' ask if one coul' visit." he offered.

"I would be very glad if one of my friends could visit. Firenze would be calmest about my imprisonment. Could you get word to him to request a visit? I must contact them or go into the Forbidden Forest to find lovelore for my potions." I told him.

"I'll fin' Firenze fo' yeh." he told me, getting up. "Stay inside."

"I will stay here." I promised. While he was gone, I opened the nearest window and leaned out it to capture a vine by the ground. It grew to tower over me and I smiled, murmuring gibberish phrases as it happily swayed side to side. A vine lowered to give me the sap I needed to survive and I drank deeply, thanking the plant with another burst of growth.

"Milady Galen, come outside. You have permission." Firenze called. I ran out the door straight into his arms, hugging him tight.

"I have never been so glad to see a friend in my life, Firenze." I told him. He knelt beside me in the grass so he was closer to level with me and took my hands.

"What happened, Milady Galen? We have not seen you for almost a fortnight." he asked. He saw the sparkling of sugar on my cheeks and frowned, touching the layer of crystals gently. "Have you been crying?"

"Professor Severus Snape is in trouble because of me. He was the one who gained permission for me to attend the school, but he did not do so honestly and his deception has been discovered. I was placed in a room in the basements the night after I last visited and have not been permitted out until now." I told him. "I am not now permitted to leave the grounds. I need your assistance, Firenze. I need lovelore for my potions or I will become unstable."

"I will bring you lovelore, Milady Galen. Is there anything else I or my people can do?" he asked.

"No, that is all I require. Please keep my imprisonment a secret from the others, Firenze. The less reasonable may be persuaded to declare war." I requested, still holding one of his hands. He tucked a stray piece of hair back behind my ear and smiled.

"I will respect your wishes, Milady Galen. You aren't the only one that hopes to avoid war." he assured me. "I'll return soon with lovelore."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Draco Malfoy, where have you been?" I demanded as he sat down at a library table. He shot me an irritated look and opened his book. "Where have they taken Jemma? I know you must know, Malfoy."

"Granger, I have no desire to talk to you. Remove yourself from my presence and leave me be." he said, not looking up from his book.

"What did you just say to me, Malfoy? I'm not one of your little house-elves to kick around!" I declared, hardly noticing as the students around us tried to hush me. "What do you know about Jemma?"

"You're making a scene, Granger. I suggest you leave the library before you're banned from it." he murmured. I saw the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips and grabbed the collar of his cloak, storming toward the door with him in tow. "Granger, release me at once."

"Not until you answer me." I told him, grabbing his shirt collar as he shrugged off his robe. "You can't shed all your clothes to get away, Malfoy. It's against school rules to be out of uniform."

"Try me." he responded with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and continued toward an empty classroom at the end of the hall, sighing as he pulled off his sweater and forced me to grab his tie. "I only have one more shirt, Granger. What will you do after that?"

"I'll drag you by your pretty blonde hair, Malfoy, and I'll rip half of it out as soon as I have you shut in that classroom." I swore, trying not to beat him half to death as he began snickering.

"You're as kinky as your hair, Granger." he commented. I shoved him through the door to the classroom and stepped inside, shutting it behind me.

"What do you know about Jemma? Where is she being held? You've avoided answering me for a month, but you _will_ tell me now." I informed him, crossing my arms over my chest. He sat down on top of a desk, smirking at me as he fixed his tie. "I swear, Malfoy, I'll do something drastic if you don't tell me."

"What are you going to do, Granger? You're a Gryffindor. They don't hurt others." he sneered.

"Perhaps not, Malfoy, but perhaps you're wrong. Are you willing to take that risk?" I asked, doing my best to keep my temper under control and failing miserably. I glanced toward his perfect smirk and took a deep breath. "Draco Malfoy, if you aren't careful, you're going to get yourself beat half to death."

"Careful, Granger. You don't want to encourage me." he snickered.

"Shut up and tell me what you know about Jemma." I demanded. Before he could say anything snarky, I added, "Immediately."

"Bossy, aren't you, Granger?" he said, sitting up straighter. "I don't know anything about Jemma. Snape won't tell me where she was taken when she was removed from the dungeons."

"Removed from the dungeons?" I asked, feeling an unnatural calm as my rage seemed to solidify within me.

"She was being held prisoner. Dumbledore and Umbridge seem to agree on one thing and that happens to be that Miss Galen should not attend this school because she's a half-breed." he explained. "Snape convinced them to relocate her and I don't know where she was relocated to. Umbridge won't mention anything about her and Snape will only tell me that she's safe. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't have an opportunity."

"Well, you'll have to start sharing information like that with me faster if you want me to help you solve the problem, Malfoy. I'll see what I can get out of Dumbledore." I told him, already wondering how I would broach the subject.

...

"The others are getting restless, Milady Galen. Ronan will follow me soon enough and discover what's been going on. Couldn't you just sneak out for one night?" Firenze asked, his strikingly blue eyes locking on mine with a worried look.

"Hagrid is under orders to keep me from leaving his grounds. I would not like to cause more trouble. I believe I have caused quite enough already." I replied, staring at the honeycomb he'd brought me.

"More trouble will come if you don't assure the others that you're well. Some of the warriors have been practicing their shots a bit too much, if you know what I mean." he warned me. "Hagrid would understand."

"I do not know, Firenze. Perhaps you should ask him." I conceded. He stood immediately, touching my shoulder softly as he passed me. I kept my head down as I heard them vaguely talking at the other side of the house. When Firenze returned, he lifted me onto his back before saying anything.

"We've been promised an hour. We have to hurry." he explained, pulling my arms around his waist. I locked my arms together and nodded before burying my face in his back for the ride. I heard other hoofs in the ground far too soon and looked up to see Ronan running beside us.

"So they've been keeping her captive, have they?" he asked, giving Firenze a nasty look. "Why didn't you tell me or spring her sooner?"

"Milady Galen didn't want to be taken away, Ronan. She's only coming tonight to dispel the fears of the others." he replied, one hand resting over my arms. Ronan gave him another look before speeding ahead of us. "Mule's hooves, we've got to beat him or they'll be ready for war."

"I will be sure to stay secure. You may focus on running." I assured him quietly, holding on tightly. He nodded before running as fast as he could. He reached behind him to help me down before he even stopped.

"What is this we hear of your imprisonment, Lady Galen?" Bane demanded, reaching us first.

"I have been asked to remain apart from the other students. I am not imprisoned." I said, hiding my face in Firenze's side as he set his arm on my back comfortingly.

"Oh, really, milady? Did Firenze just decide that asking for _permission_ for you to join us was a necessary pleasantry?" Ronan asked, one hoof pawing the ground angrily.

"I am obeying their wishes of my own volition." I replied, still leaning into Firenze's side. "Do not be angry with them, Ronan. They are doing what they believe is correct."

"Correct? Is it right to imprison a forest-daughter in a room of fake stone, keeping her away from living things and light?" Ronan asked loudly. A few outraged cries came back. Ronan looked back at me. "You're too kind, milady. You allowed them to trap you."

"Ronan, do not begin a fight with these people. I do not wish to start a war." I requested, stepping around Firenze to walk toward Ronan. The chestnut centaur stamped a foot again.

"You haven't started a war. They have." he declared, turning toward the others with his bow raised. "Who is with me?"

"I beg you all to stop immediately!" I said loudly, jumping at Ronan and taking his bow. "You must not fight! I will die if you cause harm to others for my sake."

"You lie, milady." Ronan replied, leaning down toward me as I hid his bow behind my back.

"Will you risk my life on such an assumption? Have you ever heard of one of my people lying?" I asked. Seeing that he still wanted to fight, I tore off a glove and held his bow in front of me, watching it bend and change into the trunk of a young tree. "I am a giver of life, Ronan. I will not watch it be taken. I ask you to please understand that I chose to stay in the dungeons as they asked. Professor Severus Snape was kind enough to have me transferred to the hut of Hagrid that I could live with the joy of the sun."

"You shouldn't have to ask permission to leave the grounds, milady. If anything, the people in that school should worship the ground you walk upon and beg you to stay near them." Ronan said quietly as I knelt and planted the tree that had been his bow. I smiled at him.

"I am not royalty that they should treat me in such a way. Indeed, I am everyday and ordinary like the wind or the rain." I told him, offering him my hand as a sign of peace.

"Milady is anything but ordinary." he replied, kneeling over my hand and pressing his lips to it lightly.

"We need to return soon, Milady Galen. The hour is almost spent." Firenze said, stepping between me and Ronan. Ronan stamped a hoof and, before I could do anything, they began to fight.

"You must not fight, my two friends. Please do not fight." I said, trying to step between them. They both carefully pushed me away with one arm, still fighting with the other. A beautiful bronze centauride placed her hand on my shoulders and pulled me away from them while Magorian and Bane got involved in trying to separate them. "Why must they fight?"

"They fight for your honour, forest-daughter. They both wish to be your protector." she told me, smiling gently. "I am Magorian's wife."

"I am Jemma Galen. I am pleased to meet you." I replied, curtseying. She bowed, still smiling at me gently.

"You are still a foal in many ways, Lady Galen, but you will learn our ways in time. Come. I will return you to your residence." she offered, kneeling beside me. I climbed onto her back and secured myself for the ride.

"Have you no name, wife of Magorian?" I asked as she began to run toward Hogwarts, her long hair mixing with mine in the wind behind us.

"My name was Alana when I was a foal, but my name was forgotten upon my marriage, as is our custom." she told me.

"Why is it your custom to forget your name upon marriage? Does that mean that Magorian is not the foal name of your husband?" I asked. She smiled over her shoulder at me.

"Magorian is not his foal name. We choose new names upon our coming of age, but a centauride will take her husband's name upon marriage. I would be called Witmagorian in your tongue, but close friends may call me by my foal name and I would be honoured if you would do so." she told me.

"I thank you, Alana. The honour is mine." I assured her. We reached the edge of the Forest and she knelt to let me down.

"I will keep the peace with the others. Do not fear, Lady Galen. All will be well." she promised. I curtseyed as low to the ground as I could.

"I thank you. Fare-thee-well, Alana."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"You are hurt!" I exclaimed as Firenze approached Hagrid's hut.

"It's healing well, Milady Galen. There's no need to worry." he replied, smiling softly. I shook my head and motioned for him to kneel beside me, which he did. I took off my gloves and threw them to the ground beside me before stepping toward him.

"Remain motionless, if you please." I requested. He nodded and I gently touched the long cut on his shoulder. He inhaled in pain, but I didn't remove my hands. Instead, I ran my fingers lightly across his warm flesh, feeling the skin knit under my fingertips. I stepped back and smiled. "Are you well?"

"I am more than well. Thank you, Milady Galen." he said, touching his shoulder in surprise.

"I am pleased to have been of assistance, Firenze." I replied, curtseying. He smiled and touched the side of my face gently. "I am glad to help my friends."

"I'm glad you are a friend, Milady Galen." he told me.

"Is Ronan well? Was he also harmed in your fight?" I asked, frowning at the remembrance of them beginning to fight. "I am displeased that you would fight at all, but I would be glad to heal the harm from it."

"He was injured." Firenze said, sighing and standing. "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please, Firenze." I replied, taking his hand so he could help me onto his back. _I will heal the rift between them. They are friends and must remain so_.

...

"Hagrid, why didn't you tell me that Jemma was here?" I asked as he handed me a cup of tea. "I've been looking everywhere for her."

"He promised not to share my location, Hermione Granger. All is well." Jemma replied quietly, humming at the plant in her hands as it swayed.

"Of course _you_ would think everything is well, Jemma. You're such a passive person." she said, smiling at me kindly. "However, they shouldn't treat you this way. You have the same rights as the rest of us."

"What are rights, Hermione Granger? I believed the word right to indicate a direction or that all is well." she asked, her brows lightly furrowed as she straightened one of the plant's leaves.

"Rights are something that others can't take away from you fairly, like the right to life or the right to vote." I explained. I saw that she didn't understand and sighed, wondering how I would get her to understand such an abstract concept.

"If it is a right to live, why do people die?" she asked, her blue eyes the saddest sight I'd ever seen when they met mine.

"All life must end eventually, Jemma. Nothing can live forever." I said gently once I'd recovered from the heartbreak I saw.

"My people are not to die. We do not die, but we change." she said, frowning in confusion.

"Everyone dies, Jemma. That's life." I repeated, confused by her remark. She shook her head. Before she could reply, we heard a knock on the door.

"I will see who it is, Rubeus Hagrid." Jemma said, making her way to the door so quickly I scarcely saw her move. She opened it to reveal a light-coloured centaur. "Firenze is here, Rubeus Hagrid. May I go outside?"

"Yeh may." Hagrid replied from his chair. I gave him a confused look before he got up and we followed her out the door to find her sitting in the grass, quietly accepting gifts of plants from the centaur.

"Would you care to introduce me to your friend, Milady Galen?" he asked as he saw me standing beside Hagrid. Jemma stood with a smile and half-skipped to my side.

"Hermione Granger, I would like to introduce you to my friend Firenze. Firenze, I would like to introduce you to my friend Hermione Granger." she introduced, a sprightliness in her movements I hadn't seen before. Firenze bowed before offering me his hand.

"So you're the Miss Granger I've heard so much about. I'm pleased to meet you." he said, smiling.

"The pleasure's all mine." I replied, feeling slightly shocked by the highly polished manner of the centaur. "How do you know our Jemma?"

"Milady Galen was found wandering the Forest one night in search of lovelore. Ronan, another centaur of our colony, found her and introduced her to the rest of us." he informed me.

"You don't like Ronan, do you?" I asked, his tale-tell frown too much to miss.

"He has been my friend for many years, but we don't always agree." he replied carefully, glancing at Jemma as he touched his shoulder.

"You must learn to agree so you do not fight. I wish for you to remain good friends." Jemma said, smiling at him with sun lighting up her gentle face. The soft smile that played on the centaur's face left with me with no doubt of what he and Ronan had fought over. "Will we visit your people today, Firenze? I have missed them very much this past week."

"Yeh cin go." Hagrid said as Firenze turned toward him. Jemma smiled and gave the big man a hug that would have melted a far sterner heart before stopping in front of me, frowning.

"Firenze, may Hermione Granger join us? I have missed her very much and would like to remain with her." she asked, turning all the power of her ever-so-slight frown on him.

"Would you care to join us, Miss Granger? Friends of Milady Galen are always welcome." Firenze invited, a soft smile playing around his lips again.

"I would be honoured." I replied. _It may be breaking the rules, but I can't pass up an opportunity like this. I'm intellectually obligated to go with her, if nothing else_.

"I will walk and Hermione Granger may ride, if you please." Jemma suggested, her face buried in the white flowers of a plant she'd found in the time I looked away.

"That's okay, Jemma. I'd like the chance to walk after staying inside all day." I demurred. She smiled at me over the flowers.

"We may all walk, if you please." she suggested.

"Let's go, in that case. I'll return them both by dawn, Hagrid." Firenze promised, walking over to the two of us. Hagrid nodded and we set off, one at each of Jemma's sides. "You seem very happy today, Milady Galen."

"It is a beautiful evening. It will begin to rain soon and life will be everywhere." Jemma said, looking down at her toes. I followed her glance to see the trail of clover that was springing up where she walked and gasped.

"Ah, I see you didn't know about Milady Galen's abilities." Firenze commented, giving me a friendly smile as Jemma walked ahead of us, stopping at a sickly-looking oak to revive it.

"How can she do something like that?" I asked, watching her with awe as she skipped off to a dying sapling, cooing gibberish at it like a baby.

"She's not a human, like you. We call her race forest-daughters among our people. Yours have called them nymphs, wood elves, fairies, even angels." he told me, the same infatuated smile playing about his lips as he watched her. "They're an innocent and lively race, happy as the unexpected break of spring after a long winter."

"You know, when I first met her, I didn't think she had any emotions at all, but now I see them, even when she isn't trying her hardest to smile or frown or furrow her brows." I admitted, glancing up at Firenze to see him suddenly lunge forward and grab Jemma's arm, pulling her back from a very viciously snarling wolf.

"Careful, Milady Galen. This is not a friend." Firenze warned, stepping between them. The heartbroken expression in her eyes gave me a good picture of her inability to perceive danger.

"He will be my friend." she said, stepping around Firenze to kneel in front of the wolf. She sang to it softly in her nonsense words and the wolf took a step forward before meekly rolling onto its back so she could rub its belly. "Oruk is very nice, but he is hungry. I will feed him."

"What are you doing?" Firenze and I demanded in unison as she carefully sliced her left wrist with one of her nails. She smiled at us gently and let the cut drip a sparkling, thick mixture into the wolf's mouth. When she seemed satisfied that the wolf was full, she touched her cut lightly and it disappeared.

"Now you are not famished, Oruk. I am glad to have been of service to you." she said to the wolf, patting its stomach again before turning toward us with a smile. Firenze grabbed her hand and we examined her wrist to find that it was the same smooth ivory as the rest of her skin. "Are you both worried? I do not understand."

"You frightened us, Jemma. I didn't know you could feed animals that way. If my people cut their wrists, they die." I told her. Her eyebrows furrowed with a small frown.

"I would not die of a feeding, Hermione Granger. It is my purpose." she said, scratching the ears of the now-tame wolf. I looked up to Firenze to see the same worry in his eyes as I knew was in mine.

...

"You're bringing in more information than we had hoped for, Draco. I am pleased with your work." Voldemort said as we listened to the repeat from Hermione's conversations from earlier in the week.

"Thank you, Lord Voldemort." I replied, keeping my smirk carefully in check.

"Severus was wise to have the girl brought to that school in such a way. If the old fool in charge alienates her, she and her powers will be mine." Voldemort said, giving me an expression I took to be a pleased smile. "Do your best to get her in your control in any way you can and, as a reward, I request that you have as much fun with the task as you may. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Voldemort." I replied, bowing before I headed back to the fireplace and took the Floo network back to Hogwarts. _It'll be a piece of cake_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Harry, would you like to come with me to see Hagrid today?" I asked, smiling at him as he pouted at his dinner. "You haven't been to see him since after the holiday and it's been almost a month."

"No, Ron and I are going to keep trying to find Jemma. Dumbledore's lying when he says she's gone." he said. I restrained my giggle by sheer will and touched his arm lightly.

"Harry, I won't take no for an answer. Trust me on this." I told him. He sighed, but nodded. As soon as dinner was over, I led him toward Hagrid's hut, doing my best to lift his spirits. Jemma opened the door when she heard our voices, Hagrid standing behind her in the doorway.

"Harry Potter is come to visit with Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid." she said, the corners of her lips turning up in a smile.

"Go get 'em." Hagrid told her. She smiled and skipped toward us, taking one of each of our hands.

"Greetings, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I am pleased to see you." she said, completely oblivious to the shock on Harry's face. I doubled over in laughter. "Hermione Granger, are you well?"

"I'm fine, Jemma. I'm just laughing." I assured her, wiping the tears from my eyes. Harry stared blankly back and forth between the two of us for another minute before Jemma's invitation inside shook a smile from him.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret from me, Hermione?" he asked as we sat down and Jemma tried her very hardest to understand how to help Hagrid with the tea.

"She's been here for two months now. Before that, they had her locked up in the dungeons somewhere." I told him, frowning.

"In the dungeons? So it was Snape's fault!" he snarled, standing abruptly. I yanked him back into his chair by his arm, shaking my head.

"No, Harry. Snape's the one that got her put here. Dumbledore and Umbridge were going to starve her to death in the dungeons. Malfoy overheard Snape getting yelled at by Dumbledore over the whole thing. Evidently, he pitted them against each other to get permission for her to come here at all and they're both very unhappy with him. He may lose his job." I told him quietly, glancing as Hagrid showed Jemma how to pour the teakettle to make sure they weren't listening.

"Snape? Wait a second, Hermione. Did you say _Malfoy_ overheard all this?" he asked. I cringed, realising he had no idea I was working with his mortal enemy. "Why on Earth would Malfoy be sharing information with you?"

"He's been helping me keep track of Jemma. He has Umbridge's ear and I have Dumbledore's. Together, we've managed to track her fairly well." I told him. Before he could give the protest I saw forming in his eyes, I added, "And, yes, I trust him. I overheard Snape getting yelled at shortly after we got back from break. Malfoy hasn't lied yet."

"I have made tea for my friends." Jemma said, smiling brightly as she handed two mugs of tea to us. "Rubeus Hagrid tells me I will be able to make it without assistance at your next visit."

"That's lovely, Jemma. Thank you." I said, lifting the steaming cup to my lips. She seated herself on the floor near the fireplace, carefully reattaching a fallen leaf to a small mint plant she had nearby. Harry choked on his tea and I giggled. He shot me a death glare for not telling him anything and I smiled in return.

"Are you well, friend Harry Potter?" Jemma asked, watching closely.

"Yes, fine, thank you." he replied once he recovered, shooting me one more glare.

"I am glad." she said, turning her attention back toward the plant as she searched for the light brown marks indicating the plant needed her help. We talked with Hagrid absently as we all watched her, startled by a sudden knock on the door. Jemma was up in a flash, using her sleeve to open the large, wooden door. "Professor Severus Snape, you have not visited in many days."

"I am aware of that fact, Miss Galen. There has been an emergency and I am in need of your assistance. Secretly, of course." he said, out of view behind the door.

"I will assist immediately." she said, turning toward us. "May I leave, Rubeus Hagrid?"

"Go on." Hagrid told her, nodding. She was out the door and had it closed behind her before we could say anything. Curious, Harry and I peered out the window of the door as she and Snape ran toward the woods.

"We should follow them." I decided suddenly, running toward the door. "Good-bye, Hagrid!"

"Yeh shouldn' be followin' the professor!" Hagrid called after us, but we were too far away for him to catch us. I saw Firenze a moment after we cleared the trees and I waved him over.

"Can you help us track Jemma, Firenze? She just followed Snape into the Forest and said it was an emergency." I asked, shooting him my best I'm-really-worried-and-need-your-help look. He swung me onto his back by my arm and did the same with Harry. "Try to be quiet about it."

"Milady Galen doubtless already knows we're following, but your professor will never suspect a thing." he assured me. After a few more minutes of running, we stopped in the shadows near a clearing to find Snape approaching a Chimaera, his hands in front of him to signal he meant no harm.

"It's okay, Princess. Miss Galen's here to help you." he said in a voice that could only be described as mushy. The Chimaera roared in pain, looking at its hurt paw. Snape got to its side and petted its lion head soothingly, his face soft, as Jemma knelt in front of it. "It's okay, Princess. You'll be better in no time."

"You have a twig stuck in your paw. I will remove it." Jemma said, looking up at the Chimaera with a small smile. The Chimaera roared as she quickly removed the twig, setting it behind her as it became a tree.

"Don't hurt Princess, Miss Galen. She's delicate." Snape said severely before turning his attention back to the whining Chimaera. "It's okay, Princess. It's almost over now. You'll be better in just a second."

"I will heal your paw now. I would have you hold still, if you please." Jemma said quietly, her fingertips lightly brushing the wound. The Chimaera roared as the wound disappeared and Snape affectionately tried to calm the animal. Jemma smiled up at it. "There you are."

"Are you better now, Princess? Who's a good, brave girl?" Snape cooed at the Chimaera as it leaned against him happily, putting its paw down without pain. Snape turned toward Jemma. "Thank you, Miss Galen. I will never be able to repay you for your kindness to Princess this day."

"It was no trouble, Professor Severus Snape. I will return now to Hogwarts, if you please. Fare-thee-well, my friends." Jemma said, smiling at them before turning away.

"It's okay, Princess Cupcake Sweetie-pie. I'll never let you get another nasty little splinter again." Snape murmured to the Chimaera as Jemma strode into the woods near us. I muffled my laughter and motioned for Firenze to get us away before we were detected.

"Princess Cupcake Sweetie-pie!" Harry exclaimed, giggling horribly as Firenze stopped in a clearing and let us off to wait while he brought Jemma. I laughed so hard I fell to the ground and kept up until my sides hurt so badly I couldn't breathe.

"Are you well, friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?" Jemma asked, riding into the clearing on Firenze's back.

"Yes, we're fine." Harry managed to answer.

"I am glad." she said, closing her eyes as she touched a tree on the outskirts of the clearing, its leaves making a beautiful sound as they trembled. "We were having tea when we were interrupted, but it is past time for me to go to the centaurs. Would you like to come with me?"

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night, thanks." I told her, giving Harry a look that sent him into giggles again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Miss Galen, I am extending a formal invitation to you for you to stay on the grounds over the summer holiday. I could use your help around the school and you would be free to visit with the centaurs in your spare time." Snape said, glaring at me in his usual way.

"I accept happily, Professor Severus Snape. What assistance do you require?" I asked putting on my shoes and gloves so I could go back to the school without antagonising anyone.

"I need someone to look over the greenhouse during the summer to ensure all the plants are in good shape for the new school year. You can begin working on that today and I will give you more work as I find it." he informed me. I followed him toward the greenhouse happily, glad that I would get to care for plants that would otherwise die. "Please be informed that the Headmaster knows nothing of your return to the school, but that, as he is not likely to appear over the holiday, you should have no problems."

"I thank you for sharing information with me and providing work for me, Professor Severus Snape." I told him, curtseying as he turned and left the greenhouse. He didn't reply, so I turned toward the plants and began tending to the ones that seemed to be the worst off, singing to them lightly.

...

"My two friends, are you fighting?" I asked as I walked into the middle of the centaur colony to find Ronan and Firenze locked arm in arm. They glanced at me, instantly stepping away from each other.

"We weren't fighting. We were just having a discussion." Firenze said quickly, rolling one shoulder back into place.

"I understand. Are we still going to see the others or should I busy myself with the wildlife here while you continue your discussion?" I asked, touching a dying sapling. I smiled as it grew stronger.

"You actually believed that?" Ronan asked. I turned toward him, feeling my brows furrow in confusion.

"I have been informed that you are both to be trusted. Should I not believe what you say?" I asked, turning toward Firenze. His skin flushed as he glared at Ronan.

"I didn't lie. I merely…changed the facts around a bit. We were having a rather…unpleasant discussion." he said.

"I understand. Will we be meeting the others?" I asked. Ronan rolled his eyes, but I didn't understand why. "Are your eyes okay, Ronan?"

"Yes, they're fine. Let's get you to the others, shall we?" he told me, offering me his hand. Firenze glared at him as we made our way to the other centaurs. As it was a clear night, we made our way to the Star Clearing and I tucked myself into the roots of founding-tree and read the stars, pleased to find that I did so correctly. I felt my eyelids getting heavy and wondered what it meant. Before they closed, I saw that the centaurs were all watching me.

"What do you see, Lady Galen?" Magorian asked from nearby.

"I see sunlight in the treetops. I am running. I believe I am afraid. I look over my shoulder and see that I am being followed. It is a pale man, a strange man with evil eyes and a misshapen form. His teeth are sharp and his lips drip unicorn blood. I believe he wishes to harm me. I fall. He laughs." I said before my eyes flew open and I stood up suddenly, my heart beating faster. "Is it true? Will it occur?"

"Lady Galen, you need not worry. We will always be here to protect you." Magorian told me, gently pushing on my shoulder so I would sit back down before my trembling legs gave out. "No harm will come to you."

"I understand." I replied. _Magorian would not lie to me. I must have foreseen an untruth_.

...

"She's behaved exceptionally, Albus. There's no reason why she shouldn't be permitted to learn alongside the others." Snape said, frowning at the Headmaster. I stood quietly in the corner, as I had been instructed, and watched them.

"Severus, parents would pull their children from the school if they found out we were harbouring some sort of half-breed." the Headmaster replied, shooting me an angry look. "Miss Galen, if you don't stop giving me such a pitiful look, I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you out of the school immediately. You aren't altering my decision in the least."

"Miss Galen, why don't you wait in the hallway?" Snape requested.

"I understand." I replied, quietly leaving to stand against the wall outside the door.

"You supported Hagrid when he came here. Why won't you support her?" Snape asked.

"She's not right, Severus. Her mind isn't like yours or mine and you yourself said she was unstable. Can I risk the lives and happiness of the other students in such a way?" the Headmaster asked.

"Don't you see how useful she could be, Albus? She's can heal any injury and she can grow anything. Jewels, rare plants, fossilized animals. The school could be protected by a thousand Whomping Willows, Albus, and all she wants is to attend the school like any other student. Can't you see the benefits of accepting her offer?" Snape asked. They were silent for a long moment and I began to wonder if they had both fallen into that strange, human state of sleep.

"Miss Galen, please join us." the Headmaster asked, opening his door to me. I stepped inside. "Sit down."

"I will do so, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." I replied, obediently taking the nearest seat.

"Professor Snape has informed me that you were very helpful over the summer. A great stock of ingredients was put away and he says you are to thank for it." the Headmaster said.

"I was instructed to keep the premises stocked of all necessary plants and ensure that they were in good health." I said, staring at a fallen piece of candy on the carpeted floor. "I was also requested to ensure that all rare potions ingredients increased in number over the holiday. I have worked according to said instructions."

"I see. Would you care to give me a demonstration of your abilities, Miss Galen?" he asked. I felt my brows come together in confusion.

"I do not understand, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. What would you have me do?" I asked. He smiled and stood.

"Come with me." he requested. I stood and followed him out the door, Snape close behind me. We went out to the grounds and I saw a tree unlike I had before known. "This is a Whomping Willow. They're very rare."

"It is beautiful. May I hear its heartsong?" I requested, staring at the tree. Snape nodded at Dumbledore and Dumbledore nodded to me. I approached the tree quickly and threw off my gloves before leaning against it. The tree shook, but it calmed down and I heard its song. "I thank you, my friend. Your heartsong is beautiful and strong."

"Miss Galen, can you grow another such tree from a fallen leaf?" the Headmaster asked, holding up a leaf that had fallen as the tree shook. I nodded and took the leaf, watching it grow into a new baby tree. "Fascinating. Would you like to return to your studies as the new school year begins, Miss Galen?"

"I would like to return to my studies very much, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." I replied, soothing the little Whomping Willow in my hands by humming to it.

"If you agree to assist when asked, you have my permission to return to your classes." he told me.

"I thank you, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I am grateful for your kindness." I replied, curtseying.

...

"I'm glad you're back to classes with us, Jemma. I was really beginning to miss our library discussions." Hermione said as she and Jemma sat down.

"I am glad to return, Hermione Granger. I enjoy learning very much." Jemma said, turning toward me. "Are you well, friend Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, I'm well, thank you. What book should we begin our new year discussing?" I asked, glancing at Hermione. Jemma turned toward Hermione.

"We could begin with our latest Potions book. Jemma seems to love potion-making." Hermione suggested.

"I am fond of potion-making, friend Hermione Granger. I thank you for your consideration." Jemma replied, smiling. Hermione beamed at her.

"It seems like a very good idea." I said, giving them a charming smile.

"It's settled, then. Let's begin." she said, giving me a warm look and pulling out her copy of the book. _You're too soft, Granger. It makes my job far too easy_, I thought, restraining a smirk as I thought of all the information the Dark Lord had received about the Order over the break. _The war will be won easily. All I have to do now is get Jemma under my control and we'll hardly have to fight_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, what is the wand motion that goes with the incantation?" I asked quietly once she called on me. She smiled and showed me. "I thank you, Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"You're very welcome, dear. That's very good. You're a quick learner." she praised when I successfully performed the transfiguration. "I've heard very well of you from the other teachers too. If you continue to do so well in your classes, you may very well become our Head Girl next year."

"I thank you, Professor Minerva McGonagall." I replied, working on the next spell. I saw Hermione grinning and smiled in return, wondering why she was happy. She took the seat next to me as soon as McGonagall turned her back.

"Did you hear that, Jemma? You're one of our year's best students! One of us is _bound_ to be Head Girl. Isn't it exciting?" she asked.

"I suppose it must be so if you believe it is exciting." I replied, not attempting to wrap my mind around her reasoning. She talked quickly and I listened carefully, memorising her words as I did to everyone in the hopes that it would encourage them to accept me. Once class was finished, we went to the library to read our newest book, a wizarding history book chosen by Draco.

...

"Jemma, what are you doing up so late?" I asked as I walked into the Common Room to find her sitting in the windowsill, reading.

"I am reading." she said, turning the page in her book. She frowned after a moment and looked up. "Would you like to converse?"

"Yes, I would like that very much. Would you care to indulge me?" I asked. She stood and placed her book carefully on the windowsill. "What book were you reading?"

"It does not have a name. I believe it is called a journal." she replied.

"Oh? Who's journal is it?" I asked.

"The book belongs to Pansy Parkinson. It is very interesting. You are mentioned very often, Draco Malfoy." she said, her eyes innocent of understanding. I snickered.

"Thanks for the information, Jemma." I told her, leaning on the wall next to where she stood.

"You are welcome, Draco Malfoy." she replied, smiling. Her hair fell over her shoulder and I tucked it back gently, letting my fingertips linger on her skin.

"Would _your_ journal mention me often, Jemma?" I asked, taking a step toward her and brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen forward on the other side of her face. Her brows came together in confusion.

"I do not understand." she said. "What exactly does one write in a journal?"

"You write what happens to you, what makes you angry or happy, and what your hopes and dreams are for the future. You write your secrets in it too." I told her, beginning to get irritated by the fact that she seemed completely oblivious to my contact. She smiled suddenly, her blue eyes bright and happy, like she'd solved a difficult problem.

"Yes, you would be mentioned often, Draco Malfoy." she announced. "We have many classes together."

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought." I muttered. Her smile disappeared, confused by my muttering. "Don't stop smiling, Jemma. Your smile is truly beautiful."

"I thank you, Draco Malfoy." she said, but didn't smile again.

"Won't you smile for me?" I requested, frowning. She frowned in return, realising I was unhappy. "Please? It would make me happy."

"I will do so." she replied, smiling again. "Is this better?"

"Much, but I can think of something that would make me even happier." I told her, one hand around her waist as I kept her hair back with the other. She frowned, confused, and only years of practice restraining my emotions kept me from loudly cursing her stupidity.

"What would make you happier, friend Draco Malfoy? I would be glad to assist." she asked. _Good enough_, I decided, leaning in closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"I would like to kiss you." I told her. Although perfectly still before, she seemed to turn to complete stone. When I looked into her eyes, I found that they were completely void of understanding, but vaguely afraid. I leaned in toward her and heard her stop breathing. _Hopefully that's a good sign_. I touched her lips lightly with mine and found that they were sweet, as though they were coated with sugar, and that she gave me no resistance, frozen solid. After a few seconds, she collapsed suddenly and I barely caught her. "Jemma, are you okay?"

The blue eyes opened in terror, reminiscent of a child that woke to find a stranger nearby, but then shifted to happiness, as though I'd offered her some new toy, before settling suddenly on pain. Her hand touched her head and she made a quiet sobbing sound before fainting again.

"Crap." I muttered, heading out the door. Deciding it was too risky to take her all the way to the Infirmary, I stopped at Snape's rooms, hoping he was still awake as I kicked the door open. He looked up from his desk angrily and then saw Jemma in my arms and flew to my side. "We were talking in the Common Room and she fainted. I didn't know if it would be safe to take her all the way to the Infirmary."

"Set her on the couch." Snape commanded, going to the other side of the room to look through his potions quickly. "Were you only talking? I need to know in order to choose the correct potion."

"Of course we were only talking." I said, letting irritation seep into my voice because he dared to challenge me. He shot a glare over his shoulder at me.

"Ten points from Slytherin for lying to your Head of House." he told me, bringing a potion over to Jemma. Before I could protest, he added, "Your lips are green."

"Maybe I was eating candy." I protested.

"Miss Galen's mind would not have snapped had that been the case." he said. "As I'm sure she's informed you, her mind is unstable. She has two consciousnesses, that of her mother's people and that of her father's. The potions she takes each day keep them in balance so she can function, but that balance is easily offset. Your attempts to chat her up have quite literally scattered her wits."

"Will she be okay?" I asked, wondering what the Dark Lord would do if I'd permanently harmed her.

"We'll know when the potion kicks in." he replied darkly, watching her closely. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Are you well, Miss Galen?"

"I am well, thank you. Where am I, Professor Severus Snape?" she asked quietly, touching her head again as she sat up. "Why is the room spinning around me?"

"It isn't, Miss Galen. You're merely dizzy from fainting. It will pass." he replied, getting up. "Luckily, Mr. Malfoy is here to see you _safely_ to your room."

"I understand, Professor Severus Snape." she said, standing unsteadily. I cautiously caught her left elbow and steadied her.

"You are dismissed." Snape said, giving me a look that warned me against trying anything else.

"Let's go, shall we?" I suggested, leading her toward the door. She walked beside me quietly, frowning at her feet as though not understanding how she'd ended up in Snape's rooms. _At least she doesn't seem to remember. I'll just have to try something else_.

...

"Firenze, what does it mean if I remember something that could not have occurred?" I asked as the two of us walked toward the Star Clearing for another glimpse into the future.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I remember an event that could not have possibly occurred." I replied, frowning at the thought.

"What do you remember, Milady Galen? Perhaps I could offer some sort of explanation if I knew." he said.

"I remember a friend pressing his lips against mine in a very strange manner, but then I don't remember anything until I woke up in the study of Professor Severus Snape. He told me I fainted." I replied. Firenze gave me a look I understood to mean he was concerned.

"And has this…friend…acted any differently since?" he asked.

"I have not noticed a difference in his behaviour. I have such trouble understanding his people and your people, however, that I do not know that I would be able to perceive a difference. Why did you ask such a question?" I asked, giving him my best confused look. He smiled gently and rested an arm around my shoulders.

"No reason, Milady Galen. You must have dreamed when you fainted." he told me.

"What is a dream?" I asked, wondering what such a funny word could possibly mean.

"A dream is like…seeing life as it is every day, but it isn't true and strange things often happen in it. When you sleep, you may dream." he informed me.

"I am glad that I do not sleep, in that case." I decided. "I do not like to dream."

...

"Granger!" I called as I spotted her in the hall. Everyone within hearing distance stopped and turned, shocked, not least of all Hermione.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Is it Jemma?" she asked, clearly confused as I caught up with her.

"Partially. She wants to meet you in the library at four, but that's not the only reason I wanted to talk with you." I told her, waiting for her brow to go up questioningly before I explained. "If you're going to Hogsmeade this weekend, I could use your help. I want to buy Jemma a book, but I don't know what one to get and I could use your advice."

"Excuse me, Malfoy, but did you just ask we to go to Hogsmeade with you?" she asked, looking between me and Harry Potter in shock. _Not yet. I haven't convinced you I'm sincere enough for that, but I will in time. The war will be much easier once I have_, I thought, feeling the faintest prick of my conscience as I kept the gaze of her warm, brown eyes.

"No, I asked you to go to the bookstore _in_ Hogsmeade with me." I explained before smirking. "Although I'm sure you _wished_ otherwise. At any rate, I'll meet you at the bookstore at noon tomorrow. Don't be late."

...

"I thank you, Draco Malfoy. It is beautiful." I thanked with a curtsey, already opening the cover to the little silver book.

"Hermione picked it out." he said, gesturing toward her. I paused for a second. _Draco Malfoy does not call Hermione Granger 'Hermione.'_

"Malfoy picked it out on his own." Hermione said, seeming unsurprised. _Perhaps I was mistaken. Hermione Granger would have noticed such a deviance in the usual immediately_.

"I thank you both, my friends." I said, looking up to watch them. _Hermione Granger is pleased with Draco Malfoy. Perhaps they will not argue this evening_. Draco started a conversation about the current book we were all reading and we discussed it. I watched carefully to see that Hermione and Draco did not argue as they usually did, but kept their voices soft and easily passed over the problems they reached. _I must ask one of the centaurs what this means. I do not understand_. Once the library closed, I headed out to my tunnel and ran toward the Forest, throwing off my shoes and gloves to feel the cold stone floor under my feet.

"Milady seems to be happy this evening." Ronan greeted as I found my way into the trees. I smiled at him as he bowed over my hand and pressed his lips against it lightly.

"What does that gesture mean, friend Ronan?" I asked.

"It means I respect you highly, milady, and hope you always view me kindly." he informed me as he led me deeper into the forest.

"I understand. What is it called, friend Ronan?" I asked, hoping there was a word I could use to label the action.

"A kiss on the hand, milady." he replied.

"A kiss on the hand." I repeated, seeing how the words fit together. I frowned. "What is it called if the lips of two people touch? Does it mean something different?"

"That's just a kiss. Why would you ask a question like that?" he responded, frowning.

"I had a false memory Firenze called a dream in which a friend pressed his lips to mine. I wanted to know what to call such a strange action." I replied. "I do not know why such an action would be completed. It seemed very unusual to me."

"Of course it did." Ronan said before covering his mouth. "Sorry, milady. It just suits your character so well that you couldn't understand such a declaration of physical attraction, even in a dream."

"I do not understand." I said, frowning. He laughed before I could reply.

"No, you wouldn't, milady, but don't worry about it. Let's go see what the others are up to tonight, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"What have you done, Miss Galen?" Dumbledore demanded as he strode across the hall. I hid behind the tree that had been my table. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out from behind it, dragging me toward the exit. "This is inexcusable. I told Severus it was a mistake to let a half-breed stay here. I knew you would be trouble."

"My apologies, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It was not my intention to break the rules." I apologised, shrinking away from him as best as I could.

"Your intentions don't matter, Miss Galen." he said angrily. Hermione appeared at my side as Harry appeared at Dumbledore's other side.

"She apologised, Headmaster, and she didn't mean to. Let her go. She clearly feels sorry enough already." Harry suggested. Dumbledore turned on him angrily.

"I am the Headmaster of this establishment, Harry Potter, and it would be wise of you to remember it. Miss Galen has caused more than enough issues and now it is time for her to be properly expelled. I'm finished listening to the pleas of others." he declared. Hermione took my hand as Harry stepped in the Headmaster's path. Dumbledore stopped and stared at him incredulously. "Remove yourself from my path, Mr. Potter. You do not wish to incur my wrath."

"I won't move until you let Jemma go. It isn't like she did something unforgivable. It's just a tree." Harry said. I stared at the ground as Dumbledore's fingers tightened around my arm painfully before he abruptly let me go.

"Rest assured that this will not be forgotten. You will get what you deserve, Miss Galen." he said before storming out of the room, glancing at his arm to find it green up to the elbow with moss. Hermione wrapped her arms around me protectively as I shook.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do something like that." Harry said, frowning confusedly at me.

"Neither can I." Hermione said quietly, her voice angry. "Jemma, why don't we go for a walk? I've lost my appetite."

"I would like to go for a walk." I replied quietly, recovering my strength before a blinding pain in my head made me lean into Hermione with a cry. I vaguely heard the swish of cloth in the silent hall as I tried to control the pain.

"Drink this." a voice commanded, pushing a vial into my hands. I drank it immediately and the pain ebbed as my mind and body stabilised. "She'll be weak. Take her somewhere safe."

"What do you mean? Isn't she safe here?" Hermione asked, coming into view as my vision started to return to normal.

"Do you believe the Dark Lord will remain oblivious to her abilities for long after such a display?" Snape sneered almost silently, his gaze making Hermione shrink. "Take her somewhere quickly and don't tell anyone where."

"O-Okay." Hermione agreed, pulling me toward the door with a glance back into the hall. Harry appeared on my other side and wrapped his arms around me too while Snape turned toward the Great Hall to give us the time to escape. "Harry, we'll need your cloak."

"I'll meet you at Hagrid's Hut." he said, but Hermione stopped him.

"No, they'll look there. Somewhere else." she said, trying to think.

"There is a tunnel in the dungeons that leads to the Forbidden Forest. It is not far from the Slytherin dormitories." I suggested.

"We'll be in an empty classroom near there." Hermione whispered, pulling me quickly toward the dungeons. We hid quietly in an empty room until we heard Harry whisper outside. Hermione opened the door to see no one and sighed. "Come here, Jemma."

"I do not understand, Hermione Granger. Where is Harry Potter?" I asked before a bolt of cloth covered the two of us and I discovered that Harry was underneath it too. "I do not understand."

"It's an invisibility cloak. No one can see us. Let's get to the tunnel." Hermione explained. I led the way quickly toward the tunnel and, once we were halfway through it, we shed the cloak and began to run. We made it outside and they watched the tunnel while I looked for one of the centaurs. "We can't stay here long."

"Firenze or Ronan should be here soon. We are here earlier than I usually am." I explained, looking through the trees. Hermione and Harry shared a look.

"We'll look for them. You stay here and don't take the cloak off." Hermione said, throwing the cloak over me.

"I understand, Hermione Granger." I replied, sitting down on the ground under it.

"Shoot, Harry, I don't have my wand." Hermione muttered as she searched her pockets. "We'll have to search together."

"That's okay. We'll be safer that way anyway." Harry said, leading her into the woods to the right of the tunnel. I sat quietly, watching for the return of my friends.

"Jemma, are you out there?" a voice whispered from the tunnel. I turned toward it to see Draco and breathed easier.

"I have been instructed to stay where I am." I whispered back, glancing around to see if Harry and Hermione were in view to find that they weren't.

"Well, where are you? I can't see you. Do you have on Potter's bloody cloak?" he asked, stepping toward me.

"I am wearing the invisibility cloak." I told him, watching him step toward me.

"Either take it off or keep talking so I can find you. You know you can trust me." he said.

"What would you like me to say?" I requested.

"Oh, I don't know. Start reciting something you've memorised. A textbook or something." he suggested.

"8th May 1995 Dear Diary," I began, reciting a particularly long entry in Pansy's journal. By the fourth sentence, Draco nearly tripped over me. He sat beside me and lifted the cloak off me with a satisfied look.

"There. Now I've found you." he said.

"Step away from her, Malfoy!" Harry commanded suddenly as he came into view. Draco smirked at him.

"Or what, Potter?" he asked, his arm around my shoulders.

"Or nothing. Don't fight, you two. Harry, we can trust Draco. He's been helping me keep track of Jemma." Hermione said, stepping between them.

"Trust Dra—Wait a second! You just called him _Draco!_" Harry announced, jumping away from Hermione in terror.

"Clever girl, that Hermione. At least _someone_ knows there's a use for a first name." Draco sneered.

"Listen, you two have to get over your problems. Jemma will need all the help she can get." Hermione said as she guided Harry over. "And, personally, I could hardly think of two wizards I'd rather have at my back than you two."

"Did you find the centaurs?" I asked, standing up and glancing toward the sky. "They should have arrived before this time."

"No, we haven't seen any sign of them." Harry replied. The sound of a twig snapping made Hermione jump and pull Draco and Harry together in front of her, jerking me back beside her in the same movement.

"Someone's there." she whispered, pointing over to our right. Draco silently picked up the invisibility cloak and dropped it over Hermione and me.

"Pretend we snuck out here to duel, Potter." Draco whispered. They jumped apart from one another with wands raised, carefully casting spells as near-misses.

"Who are you and why are you in our forest?" a deep voice asked. I threw off the cloak and ran toward it. "Milady?"

"Ronan, you must help us." I begged, tripping over a root as I reached him. He looked at me confusedly as he caught me.

"She accidentally turned a table into a tree in front of the whole school, Dumbledore hates her, and we're afraid He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will come after her because of her powers. We ran here hoping it would be safe." Hermione announced, familiar with the centaur.

"We need speed on our side, but you can't all four ride. You're hardly foals." Ronan said, looking at the group.

"Take Hermione and Jemma. Jemma can't fight and Hermione forgot her wand." Harry decided decisively. Draco nodded and Ronan knelt as Hermione and I quickly climbed onto his back.

"I'll send someone for you as soon as I can." Ronan promised them before taking off at a fast run. I closed my eyes tightly. _I am running. I am afraid. Someone is following me. He has unicorn blood dripping from his lips_. "Milady, don't cry. Everything will be fine as soon as I get you to the colony."

"It's okay, Jemma. We'll be fine." Hermione assured me. _I fall. He laughs_. "You might want to hurry, Ronan. I think she needs one of her potions."

"Magorian keeps some. Keep her from falling off and we'll be there in another minute and a half." he replied. Hermione wrapped her arms around my waist and his, pinning me in place as I felt my body slump off to the side. _He wants my blood. He knows. Unicorn blood was not enough. He is coming. I cannot see. My hair is in my eyes_. "Magorian, we need one of milady's potions immediately!"

"She's still conscious, but not very." Hermione said as we were helped off Ronan's back onto the ground. She sat and held my head in her lap, clearing my hair from my face. _He laughs again. He moves my hair from my face gently_. "It's okay, Jemma. You'll be just fine."

"Here's the potion." Firenze said, running up with it. _He leans toward me. I cease to breathe_. Hermione poured the potion into my mouth and forced me to swallow. After I finished coughing from drinking it, I felt myself steady again.

"Where are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?" I asked.

"Ronan and Maethor went after them. They should be here soon." Firenze assured me. "Are you well, Milady Galen?"

"I am well, friend Firenze." I assured him, noticing that I was still shaking. He knelt and wrapped his arms around me for a moment before giving me a very soft look. "I was afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. We won't let anyone hurt you or your friends." he promised.

"Get your hands off her, Firenze." Ronan said as he came into view, helping Harry off his back. I knew that they would fight if I didn't do something, so I leaned into Firenze and let out the frightened tears I'd been keeping down. He patted my back softly as I buried my face in his shoulder. "Show off."

"Ronan, quit. It's _you_ that's upset her. She wasn't crying until you tried to pick a fight." Firenze shot back. "Everything's okay, Milady Galen. Everything's fine. There's no need to cry."

"What's she crying about?" Draco asked.

"She was so afraid she needed another potion. She has to let out her emotions somehow or she won't stabilise." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I had the vision again." I told Firenze, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "He wants my blood."

"Who wants your blood?" Harry asked, frowning, as Firenze set his hands on my shoulders gently.

"Well, he won't get it. I promise." he said. I nodded and turned toward the others, smearing the last of my tears away to leave a thin layer of sugar on my face.

"The pale, evil man wants my blood. He is about this tall and wears dark clothes. He looks like a snake." I told Harry, standing and holding my hand at the appropriate height.

"Jemma, do you mean _Voldemort_ wants your blood? Why?" he asked.

"The others don't know anything. We should tell them, Magorian. They'll need our protection too." Firenze said as he stood. Magorian nodded with a grim expression and turned around.

"We'll meet in the Star Clearing to see what we may. Bring the foals." he said. Hermione took my hand as we started to walk and I realised that she was afraid now instead of me.

"Do not be afraid, please, friend Hermione Granger. We are safe here." I told her.

"How can you be so sure, Jemma? If he's really after you, I doubt anyone will be able to stop him." she said. I didn't answer, not sure what to say. _He will catch me alone in the Forest, but I do not know if he will succeed in getting my blood or not. I hope he is not successful, unless he truly needs it. In that case, of course I must give it to him_. Once we reached the Clearing, I left Hermione's side to lean against the founding-tree, letting its heartsong calm my fears.

"What do you know of Lady Galen's people, younglings?" Magorian asked, turning toward where my three friends sat between Firenze and Ronan.

"They grow things." Harry said pitifully, realising how little he knew.

"They give life. They can heal wounds and they freely give their lives to keep all well. Jemma fed a wolf with her blood. It looked like some sort of sap." Hermione added, looking like she wanted nothing more than a lecture and a piece of parchment with a quill.

"They're rare." Draco added, looking bored.

"All true, but hardly a working knowledge of the species. Lady Galen is what my people call a forest-daughter." Magorian began. They sat quietly, interested as he told them about how my people gave life freely, where and how we lived, and the many abilities we had. "Although the embodiment of good, they can be tricked into evil due to their limitless trust or their strength may be stolen from them. If every drop of a forest-daughter's blood is taken and consumed, the drinker will gain her immortality and great strength. The drinker will be able to heal any wound and will never grow old or weak in any way. Their blood is more potent than a unicorn's and has no side effect whatsoever, as the forest-daughter won't even regret the loss of her life and so her lifeblood won't impose guilt on the drinker. For this reason, it is imperative that we keep her here safely. She cannot fall into the wrong hands."

"But couldn't she just say she doesn't want someone to drink her blood?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"To deny the gift of life is inconceivable to a forest-daughter. Their hearts are generous beyond the capacity of either of our races' hearts." Magorian told him.

"Why was Dumbledore's arm green when he was going to throw her out of the school?" Harry asked. The centaurs gave an angry huff and Magorian turned murderous eyes on him.

"Did Dumbledore lay a hand on Lady Galen?" he asked. Seeing Harry was going to try to make an excuse, he gave a wave of his hand to say he wouldn't take it. Harry nodded. "Why?"

"She forgot one of her gloves at dinner and accidentally touched the table. The Headmaster didn't like the new tree in the room and started to drag her out of the room. He was going to expel her." Draco answered for Harry, who seemed to be incapable of speaking. "So why was his arm green?"

"If anyone with evil intentions contacts her, she tries to get rid of the evil. In the case of humans, she causes plants to grow over them as a warning to make them change their intentions. That's the extent of her defence, however. If it doesn't scare the evil away, she's powerless." he said. Draco sat back with a frown.

"Is that really the extent of her ability to fight back?" Hermione asked, sending a worried glance toward me.

"I'm afraid so, young Granger. That's why we must be diligent and make sure she is never alone. If the Dark Lord truly knows she's here, the slightest mistake could end your wizarding war and all of our lives." Magorian warned.

"The sky is clouded. I cannot read the stars." I murmured. I pointed toward the sky over the school. "There is the source of the darkness."

"Oh! It's the Dark Mark!" Hermione gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Jemma, you can't leave by yourself, even if it _is_ three in the morning." I informed her as she tried to pass me quietly.

"My apologies, Draco Malfoy. I wish to go to the Star Clearing. May I go?" she asked, stopping where she stood.

"I'll come with you." I agreed, getting up and getting my wand out. "Do you have Potter's cloak? It would make this a lot safer."

"Yes, I have the invisibility cloak in my possession. Do you wish to share it so that neither of us may be seen?" she asked, her eyes shining as she perceived what I meant. I nodded and she pulled the cloak over us. "I thank you for agreeing to take me to the Star Clearing, Draco Malfoy."

"It's nothing, Jemma. I couldn't sleep anyway." I told her. "I've been so worried about Voldemort finding us."

"Do not worry, Draco Malfoy. If he were to find us, he would not harm anyone but me. I am certain." she assured me.

"How do you know that?" I asked quietly, giving her a look.

"He would be distracted. My blood would draw him and he would be unable to focus on anything else. However, it is irrelevant as he will find me alone in the Forbidden Forest. No one else will be present and all will be safe." she said cheerily before frowning suddenly. "I must not accept that he will find me. I do not wish to die."

"And you won't. If your vision is of you alone in the Forest, the solution is just to make sure you're never alone. Then the vision can't occur." I told her.

"I hope you are correct, Draco Malfoy. The stars and the heartsong of the Forbidden Forest are very clear on what would occur if he were to drink my blood. I do not wish for that to happen." she said, pale with fear.

"What would happen?" I asked reluctantly.

"Life would end. Within fifty years, all living things would be destroyed. I do not wish for that to occur." she explained, a shiver running through her. "It would be better if his enemies prevailed, but it would also not be all well. My people will be killed, if that is the case. I do not want them to die, but we will sacrifice our lives willingly to ensure that other life is spared."

"Well, if neither Voldemort nor the Order can win, I guess we'll just have to create our own side on the war." I told her, beginning to realise I'd made a mistake. _If Voldemort would destroy everything, I can't support him. That's useless. But the Order is as evil, just in a quieter way. It's up to me and the other students, really, to find a way to make everything work for the best_.

...

"Jemma, the other centaurides and I are going to the springs to bathe. Would you and Hermione like to join us? I'm certain you would both feel refreshed and it would make her less gloomy." Alana invited. I glanced over at Hermione where she lay sprawled out in the grass beside Harry and Draco and nodded.

"Hermione Granger, would you like to go to the hot springs?" I asked. All three friends looked up.

"That's too dangerous, Jemma. You can't go somewhere that far away." Draco said. I frowned.

"They will be perfectly safe with my wife. She's one of our best shots and the rest of the centaurides will be there to protect them too." Magorian said, walking up. "I suggest you go, Miss Granger. It would do you a world of good."

"I'd love to go, so long as you're sure it's safe." Hermione said, glancing longingly in the direction of the springs. "I could use a good soak."

"Then it's settled. Come with me, fillies." Alana said. Hermione got up and we walked beside Alana, watching as other centaurides fell into place around us. "There's no need to worry about your safety. We're more than capable of protecting you."

"We know, Lady Alana. Draco was just overreacting." Hermione assured her. Alana smiled.

"The young Mr. Malfoy does seem to be taking great interest in you." she replied. Hermione blushed and I wondered what it meant. _Is this about what the stars show?_ We walked in silence until we hit the springs, the other centaurides talking cheerfully. "Be careful to adjust to the water temperature. It's very hot compared to the air."

"We'll be careful." Hermione said. The centaurides stepped directly into the water as we removed our clothing. We were given bars of soap once we reached the water. Happy voices, laughing, gossiping, and joking, rose from the water as the centaurides forgot the terror hanging over us for a few much needed minutes. A younger filly splashed Hermione and she went after her, laughing along with the others. I climbed out of the water as soon as I was clean and put my clothes back on, leaning against a stone and feeling it mould to my shape so I could be comfortable.

"We'd best be heading back." Alana said once it was nearing dusk. "We don't want to risk being trapped here at night."

"Let's go." a young centauride agreed, all of them falling into line. Hermione and I walked beside Alana again, the other centaurides walking in close formation around us. I saw smiles fading as we neared the colony and the sun neared the horizon and I frowned. _I do not wish the happiness and laughter to end. They give life and they are good_. Harry, Draco, Firenze, and Ronan were all waiting for us at the edges of the colony.

"Did milady enjoy her evening?" Ronan asked, coming to my side as the centaurides headed toward their dwellings.

"There was much mirth. I am glad to have gone." I told him, smiling as Firenze and the humans approached.

"We were worried sick all evening. You were gone so long." Harry said, frowning. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"We were harbouring quite a bit of tension. It takes time for even the hottest of waters to get it all out." Hermione reasoned, smiling again. "Besides, a bit of fun was in order. We can't be serious and afraid all the time."

"What did you do this day, my friends?" I asked, watching them all. Draco and Harry smiled brightly.

"Ronan taught us how to shoot." Harry said.

"And Firenze showed us how to track something." Draco added. With little encouragement, all four of them began telling us the escapades of the day. I watched Hermione to find that she was paying quite a bit of attention to Draco and frowned again. _I do not understand. She used to watch Harry more than anyone. What does it mean?_ Deciding the reasoning was beyond my capabilities to understand, I focused on the conversation again in hopes I would at least understand what they had done with their day.

...

"Why do you plait your hair everyday now?" Harry asked as Jemma sat down with one of her lovelore plants in her arms. Her skin sparkled brightly as she blushed.

"In my vision of death, my hair is loose. If I do not let my hair free from its plait, the vision cannot occur." she replied quietly.

"You don't have to worry about that anyway, Jemma. You know we're all here to protect you." Draco assured her. I smiled and placed my hand on her arm to offer her some comfort.

"Your vision won't come true, Jemma. What we see of the future while in the present isn't always true." I promised. She nodded and then seemed to remember something.

"I must make more of my mind-stabilising potion." she said, standing. She walked toward where Firenze stood nearby and asked him to go with her. Draco turned toward Harry and me.

"Now that she's out of hearing, I need to talk to the two of you." he said. My stomach did a curious flip and Harry looked at me confusedly. "It's about the war."

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked reluctantly, clearly trying to trust him even though they had been enemies for years.

"First of all, I need to explain. Dumbledore, the Ministry, and Voldemort all want Jemma's life. She told me that, if Voldemort wins, all life will end within fifty years, but, if the Order wins, her people will all be killed." he started. Harry stopped him.

"The Order?" he asked. Draco cringed visibly and looked at me with eyes full of regret.

"The Order of the Phoenix. Hermione, I'm very sorry, but I cast a spell to record all your conversations when Jemma first went missing. I needed the information and I very foolishly gave some to Voldemort." he apologised. My stomach twisting, I stood up, not wanting to believe it. "If I knew you half as well then as I do now, I never would have done it, Hermione. Please forgive me."

"You _bugged_ me? You've been using me as a spy all this time, Malfoy?" I asked, realising I was going to cry. I ran into the woods before my tears spilled over, not wanting them to see my weakness. I saw Jemma turn toward me as I neared where she and Firenze were working on her potion and threw myself into her arms.

"Are you well, Hermione Granger?" she asked, frowning. I laughed a mirthless laugh. "What is comical?"

...

"The Dark Mark is gone." Harry said as he pointed to the sky. The others shared a look between them and I frowned. _Hermione Granger will not look at Draco Malfoy. She has not done so for a week. I do not understand_.

"It does not bode well, all the same." Magorian replied. "I would like for you to all remain here."

"It's probably for the best. I'm willing to stay if all of you are." Draco said, he and Harry looking at Hermione.

"Don't give me that look. Of course I'm willing to stay." she snapped. Both of them looked away carefully.

"One of us should probably go back to get supplies, though. We could all use a clean set of clothes." Harry suggested. I frowned as they nodded. _Do they not generate clothing as needed? It must be another ability of my people, if their people may not_.

"That would not be wise. Perhaps Firenze or Ronan could get word to a friend to have things sent to you. If one of you were to enter the school, you would doubtless find a trap." Magorian replied.

"I'll see if I can get Hagrid to help us." Firenze said, starting toward the school.

"Lady Galen, Harry Potter, would you both come with me?" Magorian asked, glancing at Hermione and Draco meaningfully. I frowned, not understanding, but Harry nodded and pulled me toward the lead centaur. "There's something I thought you would be interested to see."

"What would we be interested in seeing, friend Magorian? Is it something new?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled at me.

"No, it's as old as time, but we need to leave those two be to see it." he replied quietly, gesturing over his shoulder. "You'll see when they meet us for the noon meal."

"I do not understand. Why do we have to leave them alone to see it?" I asked, confused. Magorian and Harry both laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it, Jemma. I'll explain later." Harry assured me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Harry Potter, I require your assistance." I said, swinging around the trunk of a tree as I stopped myself suddenly.

"What do you need?" he asked, standing instantly, his wand in his hand.

"I would like an explanation. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were—I do not remember the word—." I managed, stopping as I tried to remember the word I'd forgotten. I leaned against the tree I'd stopped by heavily as I thought.

"They were…?" Harry prompted after a moment. I remembered the word and jumped up.

"They were kissing! What does it mean?" I asked. He smiled.

"It means everything's okay between them. She's forgiven him." he told me.

"I do not understand. Why did Hermione Granger forgive Draco Malfoy? Did he do something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, he lied to her, but he regretted it and now everything's okay." he replied.

"Draco Malfoy told an untruth. That is not good." I said, watching as I wiggled my toes in the patch of clover that had sprung up beneath them.

"No, but it's okay now, Jemma. You can trust him." Harry assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "How about we go ask Firenze to take us to see the Flitterby moths?"

"I would like to see the Flitterby moths." I agreed, smiling. Harry smiled back and took me toward the colony.

...

"Okay, we need to start planning our fight." Harry said as he sat down beside us, a map of the Forest and Hogwarts in his hands.

"Our best bet would be to try to trigger the fight between Voldemort and his enemies and then take out the survivor." Draco suggested. "We don't have enough strength to fight off both sides."

"You're right, but what can we do to spark the battle? We can hardly go up to Voldemort and say, 'Hello, Lord Voldemort, I was just wondering if you could start attacking Hogwarts now. I'd be much obliged.' No one would be fool enough to agree to that." I said, smiling at the thought.

"What if we just let it slip that Jemma was going to the school for something? She's been wanting to go and check on the storerooms of the school for ages. We could just accidentally let it be known when she was planning on checking and then Voldemort would undoubtedly attack." Draco suggested. I gave him a look. "Hermione, she won't _really_ be in any danger. Some of the centaurs will stay behind with her in the Forest while the rest of us go to the school, supposedly with her."

"Voldemort wouldn't attack unless he _knew_ she was with us, though. He would be able to see that she wasn't as soon as we got close." Harry said.

"What about Polyjuice Potion? Then he would see her with us." I suggested.

"Good idea, Hermione. Who would we Polyjuice, though? All three of us would be expected to be seen." Draco said. I frowned.

"I would assist you, if you wish." Alana said, joining us. "We must protect Lady Galen."

"Lady Alana, we could hardly put your life at risk in such a way. You're too important to the centaurs." I argued quietly. She smiled at me.

"I must protect my people. If I must do so by putting myself in harm's way, I will. Do not deny me the chance to save them." she said.

"We accept your offer gratefully, Lady Alana." Draco said. I gave him a look, but knew he was right. _He knows Voldemort better, if nothing else. If anyone can plan this war so that the most people survive, it's him. I just need to trust him_.

"Thank you, young Malfoy. We should call together the other centaurs to continue your discussion of strategies. The knowledge of our warriors would prove useful." she suggested. We nodded and she told us to meet at the Star Clearing at the stroke of midnight with all the ideas we could possibly think of.

...

"Draco, let's go have a chat, shall we?" Hermione suggested, offering me her hand.

"Let's. We'll see you later, Harry, Jemma." I replied, getting up and leading her into a different clearing. "You're afraid, aren't you? Don't be. We've got it under control."

"Draco, I can't just stop being afraid. We're going to start the biggest battle in known wizarding history tomorrow. I can hardly overlook that fact." she said, frowning at her own fright. "It feels wrong."

"They would've gone to war anyway, Hermione. We're only expediting the process." I assured her. I saw that she was going to cry and wrapped my arms around her, restraining a sigh. _Bloody touchy-feely Gryffindors_. "It can't be helped, Hermione. The only way Jemma and her people will be safe is if we encourage this war."

"I know, Draco, but it's just so awful, especially because she has no idea. She won't know anything until we bring her safely back to the school. What if she believes it's her fault and dies from grief? Jemma's too precious to lose." she cried.

"We won't let Jemma know. As long as she believes the war was inevitable and doesn't find out about her Polyjuiced doppelganger, she'll only be sad about the lost life. Besides, once she's safe, she can help heal the survivors. Then she'll feel useful and she'll recover nicely." I assured her. _And you won't nag me to death_.

"What if something goes wrong, Draco? What if Jemma or Harry or one of the centaurs die? What is one of _us_ die?" she asked. I let out a sigh.

"Hermione, you can't think like that. No one's going to die." I assured her. She buried her face in the side of my neck and cried as though half of us were already dead. _I don't know why I got myself into this_, I thought as I patted her back and murmured soothing phrases to her. _I can't believe I fell for her after starting all this as a way to shut down Dumbledore. How could I possibly fall for Hermione Granger? The Gryffindor, the Mudblood? It makes no sense_.

"Draco?" she asked quietly, wiping her eyes on the edge of her shirt sleeve.

"Yes, Hermione?" I asked, meeting her uncertain brown eyes._Those eyes, though. Those intelligent, caring, beautiful eyes. Windows to a soul as clever as it is kind_.

"Promise me you won't die tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to bear it." she requested. "I love you, Draco. You don't have to say it back. I know you're probably wondering why a Muggle-born would have the audacity to say she loves you, but I had to say it anyway. Ever since I started to get to know you through our book discussions, I've slowly been falling for you and I couldn't help but—."

"Hermione, slow down." I interrupted once I resumed breathing. "It's okay. I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one affected by our conversations."

"Does this mean you care for me, Draco?" she asked, her eyes filled with a hope it would take a far harder man than me to crush.

"Yes." I told her, kissing her forehead lightly. She smiled and started to giggle as tears started streaming down her face again. I pressed her head against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just funny. To think you, the king of Slytherin, would care for me, Muggle-born best friend of Harry Potter. Who would've ever expected it?" she asked, clearly happy. I smiled to myself. _Not I, that's for sure_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Where is everyone going, friend Firenze?" I asked, watching another set of centaurs slip away.

"They're going to collect supplies for a celebration tonight." he told me.

"May I assist in some way?" I asked, wondering how I could be of use. He touched my shoulder lightly and smiled.

"I'm afraid not, this time. I've been instructed to keep you here at all costs. The celebration is supposed to be a surprise." he said.

"If it was to be a surprise, why did you inform me that there would be a celebration?" I asked.

"Because I knew you could keep it a secret and act surprised anyway. I didn't want to _lie_ to you about where everyone was going." he told me.

"I understand, friend Firenze. Are we to remain here or may we go elsewhere in the Forbidden Forest? I would like to hear a new heartsong today, if I may." I requested. He stood and offered me his hand.

"We can go somewhere else, if you'd like. We'll head deeper into the Forest so we don't accidentally see anyone else." he said, helping me to my feet. I kept his hand as we walked, the connection allowing me to hear his heartsong, and I noticed that there were six centaurs that stayed around us in the trees like the centaurides surrounded Alana when she went to bathe. _I believe we are being guarded. It must be a very big surprise celebration if my friends are going to such lengths to ensure I do not know_. A loud sound made me freeze in place, followed quickly by the twang of a bowstring.

"What was it?" Firenze asked, standing between me and the sound.

"We aren't sure yet. Maethor is going to check." Ronan said, coming closer and signalling the other centaurs to do the same. "Milady Galen, please stay still and quiet."

"I understand, friend Ronan." I whispered. After a few minutes, the centaurs gave each other a worried glance.

"You two, go see if you can find out what's taking so long." Ronan commanded, signalling two other centaurs to find Maethor. The remaining four, consisting of Ronan, Firenze, and two centaurs I'd never met, stood close around me. Ronan instructed one of the centaurs I didn't know to kneel down and help me onto his back. "Alsvid is our fastest runner and we may need for you to get away quickly. Hold on tightly, milady."

"I understand, friend Ronan." I replied, wrapping my arms tightly around Alsvid's waist. We heard the sound of a scuffle, followed by a pained whinny, and Ronan gave Alsvid a signal that sent him running. I held on tightly and buried my face in his back as I heard more fighting behind us.

"Lady Galen, I think we're being followed. If I set you on the ground, I want you to start running away as fast as you can. I'll hold off whoever's after us as long as I can, but you'll need to get as far as possible as quickly as you can." Alsvid said.

"I understand, friend Alsvid." I agreed. "Are we in danger?"

"I'm afraid so, Lady Galen. Rest assured that you'll be fine." he promised. The centaurs behind us fell silent and I felt myself start to shake. Alsvid glanced behind us and ran faster. Without warning, he lifted me to the ground and turned behind us, his bow in his hands. "Run!"

"I will run." I replied, turning and running as fast as I could. I felt a low limb pull my hair and looked to see that the ribbon holding it was gone and it was falling down. I turned back around and ran, my heart beating quickly as I heard Alsvid fall silent. I kept running, wondering how long I needed to keep it up, before glancing behind me and feeling my heart nearly stop when I saw the snake-man called Voldemort, his lips dripping unicorn blood.

_Magorian said I need not worry. He said I would be safe_, I thought as I ran. I felt my foot catch on a root and threw my hands up to protect my face as the man laughed. Too afraid to get up and start running again, I turned toward him. He took the last step between us and knelt in front of me, pushing my wild hair back from my face gently.

"Beautiful. So full of power." he murmured, licking the unicorn blood off his lips. "I need life. Give me life."

"You may take what life you need." I replied. _I must give him life if he needs it. He will only take what he requires, like the others_. He leaned in toward me, his breath warm on my neck, when, suddenly, he was gone. I looked over to see him fighting with a wild mess of fur I recognised as Oruk. "Oruk, you must not fight. You must not harm one another."

"Filthy beast." the snake-man said, followed by a crunching sound I realised was the snapping of Oruk's spine. Oruk whimpered where he landed on the ground and I felt my eyes fill with tears. "Where were we?"

"Please, sir, let me save Oruk and you may have my life. Let me heal him please." I pleaded, watching Oruk's eyes begin to close. The man picked him up and twisted his neck, assuring me that Oruk was beyond my power to save. My sugary tears fell as a sob broke from my chest. I saw a shadow behind the man, a shadow that seemed to be lion, snake, and goat all at once and I stood up, hoping to scare it away.

"Come here, life-giver." the snake-man requested. I stepped over to him, giving the Chimaera another look in the hope that it would run. It stood still. The snake-man grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him once I was within reach. "Give me your life."

"You may take it." I replied, closing my eyes. He laughed again before I felt a prick on my throat and he began to draw away my lifeblood. _I hope the centaurs were not harmed. I hope my friends are all well_. I opened my eyes suddenly as the man fell away from me, holding his head. Princess Cupcake Sweetie-pie faced the man with a growl from her lion's head. Her snake head pointed toward the woods to signal me to run and I began running again as fast as I could, hoping I would recover my full strength soon.

After a few minutes of running, I broke through the trees onto the school grounds, where a fight seemed to be going on.

"Jemma, what are you doing here? You should be back in the Forest under guard." Hermione demanded as I passed her. I kept running toward the castle, hoping to find asylum inside. Before I could reach the door, I hear a witch cackle behind me.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased with me for finding you, half-breed. _Confundo! Carpe Retractum!_"

...

"Where did she go?" I asked as I hovered near Hermione, looking for Jemma or Bellatrix.

"I don't know. Bellatrix is dead, but I haven't found Jemma yet. Maybe she ran back into the woods." Hermione said, glancing worriedly around the aftermath of the battle. "We'd best find her."

"Come with me back into the Forest. Harry, Snape, Pomfrey, make sure to look for Jemma while you're tending the wounded. All this was for nothing if Voldemort still finds her first." I shouted, hovering closer to the ground so Hermione could climb onto the broom behind me. She wrapped one arm around me and held her wand up with the other.

"_Lumos Maxima_." she said, her wand lighting the gloomy night around us. "I thought it might be easier if we could actually see."

"Good thinking." I said as we entered the woods, flying low so we could see the ground below us.

"There's someone over there." Hermione said, gesturing to my right with her wand. I followed her instructions to find a centaur lying on the ground, one of his hind legs broken.

"Are you okay? Have you seen Jemma?" I asked as Hermione flicked her wand with another spell, mending his leg.

"I haven't seen her since he caught us. The others—are they alive?" he asked, standing unsteadily.

"You'll have to check. We've got to find Jemma." I replied, heading off again.

"No! My love, my dove, my perfect one!" we heard Firenze cry from nearby. I got us to his location as quickly as possible to find him holding Jemma in his arms, sobbing over her limp form. I nearly crashed into the ground in shock, dropping the broom.

"Oh, no." Hermione said as she turned into my shoulder and started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her absently, staring at the centaur and Jemma.

"Is she still alive?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"I can't find her pulse and her throat's got a rip through it." Firenze said, touching the gruesome mark absently before his sobs broke loose again.

"No, she can't be dead. He can't have got her. We planned too carefully." I said, sitting in the grass beside the centaur as Hermione clung to me and wept. I touched Jemma's shoulder gently before shaking her lightly. "Jemma, get up. Get up, Jemma. Stop fooling around."

"Leave her alone, Draco. Let her rest…in peace." Hermione said before she and Firenze began to bawl completely uncontrollably. A Chimaera came into view and I looked up at it, vaguely wondering if we should be worried. It approached silently and nestled its lion head on the uninjured side of Jemma's neck. As the Chimaera stepped back, bright blue eyes opened softly.

"Firenze, she's waking up." I whispered quickly. She blinked once before snuggling as close to the centaur as she could, smiling at him brightly.

"Milady Galen, are you truly okay?" he asked. She touched his throat in amazement before touching her own, opening her mouth as though she was talking. She frowned when no sound came out. "Milady Galen?"

"We need to get her a potion. I think her memory's gone." I said, standing and helping Hermione to her feet. The Chimaera approached Jemma again and nuzzled her side, making Jemma smile and throw her arms around its neck happily. The Chimaera's snake head pulled Jemma onto its back and it started running toward the school. The three of us followed, Firenze running as Hermione and I flew. "Professor Snape, we need your help! We think her mind's unstable again."

"I've got a potion. Bring her here, Princess." Snape requested of the Chimaera. Hermione giggled quietly into her hand, making me wonder if she would go into hysterics. Jemma sat quietly while Snape looked over her, casting any number of spells to analyse her state. She tried opening her mouth again to talk, her hand on her throat, and she still couldn't figure it out. "I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is she mute?" Hermione asked in the same moment.

"Is she hurt?" Firenze asked at the same time.

"Her witch's mind is shattered. It's gone completely." Snape said.

"What does that mean? Will she be okay?" Hermione asked.

"It just means she's completely a forest-daughter now. She'll have to relearn everything about our races. Right now, she's just a bundle of instincts and affection, like a child." Firenze explained, looking at Jemma sadly as she saw Snape's hands at his sides and jumped up to wrap her arms around him like he was the best friend she ever had. "She has no idea who any of us are."

"That's terrible." Hermione whispered as Snape gently removed Jemma from his person and directed her toward Firenze. "What should…What should we do about her, then?"

"We'll take care of her. She's less likely to fall into trouble if we keep her in the forest and my people are easier for her to understand than yours." Firenze said as Jemma jumped into his arms and began playing with his hair like a cat, her mouth moving as though she were babbling happily. Snape nodded.

"That would be best." he agreed. "I would like to request, however, that you stay close to the school until Voldemort is caught. It would be very bad if he caught her while she's in such a state."

"You won't have to wait long. Look." I said, pointing toward the Forest as Voldemort strode out, clearly angry and unafraid of the remaining enemies. "Harry, I believe this one's yours."

"I'm on it." Harry called back from near the school, heading purposefully toward Voldemort as he cast his first spell. They fought for a few minutes, neither gaining any ground, before a sudden curse from the presumed-dead Dumbledore ended Voldemort's life. Harry stopped by Dumbledore in shock.

"Tell the girl…I'm sorry, Harry. Tell her…I was wrong." he said before his eyes closed forever. Harry looked up and Jemma suddenly leapt out of Firenze's arms, running toward where Madame Pomfrey was levitating a wounded Luna inside. Jemma touched her wounds gently, still attempting to babble, and they healed instantly. As soon as Luna's eyes opened, Jemma was off again, going to each of the wounded as quickly as she could. Hermione collapsed suddenly at my side, her eyes wide.

"It's over. Merlin, it's all over. They're dead." she whispered. She shook herself and smiled at me, standing and throwing her arms around me. "It's over, Draco. The forest-daughters are saved and so is everyone else."

"Not yet, Hermione. Their lives aren't immediately at risk, but their fate rests on the decisions your people make in the future." Firenze said, watching as Jemma grew a twig into a large tree and hugged it, looking at it like it was the nicest thing she'd ever seen until a student happened to walk by and she attacked him with the same affectionate hug. The boy returned her hug and nodded like he understood her soundless babbling. "I have hope that you'll make the right decisions. No one here today will forget her."


	17. Chapter 17Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own none of the characters, settings, spells, etc. except my own character, Jemma, and her species, and I am incredibly grateful to Ms. Rowling for creating such a beautiful world and wonderful characters upon which I could play to make this story. Great thanks to her and I hope you all enjoy.

...

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as Hermione walked past me toward the fireplace. She nodded with a grim expression.

"Absolutely. It's the perfect way to put all this to rest." she told me, taking my hand. "That's smirk I love best. It means you're going to say something wonderfully snarky."

"I was only going to say that this is the only way I'm going to _get_ any rest." I corrected. She rolled her eyes and I kissed her before getting out the Floo powder. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I was beginning to think you two weren't coming." Harry greeted as we stepped into the school.

"Harry Potter, do you really think I'd go through all the trouble of setting this up if I wasn't going to come?" Hermione asked, her free hand on her hip. He laughed and she proceeded to scold him happily, like she had for years, before going to her place at the front of the Great Hall.

"Better you than me, friend." Harry said, glancing toward her.

"She doesn't nag at me." I replied, grinning. He rolled his eyes with a smile as we headed to our seats. I watched as Magorian and Alana walked in and headed toward our table, Firenze and Jemma on their heels to sit with us instead of his spot at the teacher's table as Divination professor. Jemma babbled nonsensically to Firenze as he smiled at her with all of the indulgence of a true lover's heart. "It's good to see you again, Lord Magorian and Lady Alana."

"It's good to see how well you've done since we last met. I hear you're the new Minister of Magic and Mr. Potter's one of the world's best Aurors." Magorian replied, smiling politely. "If I'm not mistaken, I also heard that a certain nearly-graduated Gryffindor may be taking your name, Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, Ginny finally agreed. We're getting married in a few months." he replied with a smile.

"What about you and Hermione, Draco?" Alana asked.

"Well, I plan to be able to give you a solid answer to that today, if Firenze thinks it would be appropriate. I know the day's about Jemma, but I thought that perhaps it would be acceptable." I said, turning toward Firenze to find Jemma plaiting his hair while she babbled. He smiled at her gently.

"I think she'd loved that." he said. We all looked away, still uncomfortable facing the unconditional love he lavished on her. _It sounds awful, but I'm a bit glad Ronan didn't make it back from the battle. Jemma wouldn't be able to face them fighting all the time_. Jemma suddenly fell silent and began waving frantically toward the front of the room. Thankfully, Hermione saw it and Jemma sat back down after her wave was returned, turning to babble at Alana and gesture toward Hermione. Alana nodded with her babbling and smiled at her gently. _It's good that they accept her so fully. Her mind will be able to advance at its own pace safely with them_.

"Excuse me, but I think we're ready to begin." Hermione announced. The Hall fell silent, except for Jemma's babbling. Firenze said something to her quietly, however, and she sat perfectly still on the bench, her hand carefully over her mouth to keep herself from talking. Hermione gave her speech about how the war had ushered in a new era, one of acceptance and life, and how we owed it all to one person. At the signal, Firenze whispered into Jemma's ear and she stood calmly and walked toward the front. Halfway there, Hermione smiled and opened her arms to her and Jemma ran and jumped into them, babbling quietly.

"Poor little dear has no idea what's going on, but she's as happy as can be. Such a valuable person, like your Hermione. They're both gems of high price." Alana said quietly, smiling as Jemma watched Hermione end her speech, keeping her mouth carefully closed so she didn't interrupt. Once Hermione was finished, she turned to dismiss the Hall, but I stood up.

"Excuse me, Headmistress, but there's something else that has to be done." I interrupted. She gave me a confused look, but motioned me forward. When I got to the front, I winked toward the crowd before getting down on one knee. Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. "Hermione Granger, with the help of our friends and each other, we managed to bring something wonderful out of a devastating war. On this day of celebration, however, I have one request. Will you make me the happiest man alive, spend the rest of your life by my side, and marry me?"

"Although I certainly wasn't expecting you to ask such a question in front of so many people, I agree." she said, smiling as I slipped her engagement ring onto her finger. As I stood and she wrapped her arms around me, the room exploded into sounds of approval. Jemma sat quietly, nestled in Firenze's arms, watching us with knowing eyes. I gave Hermione a look of shock and she smiled, having seen the same intelligence in Jemma's eyes as I had. _Looks like we get a happy ending after all_.


End file.
